Fantasy Lover
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: When Serena Cranston got her assignment to be Darien Shield's escort she thought her troubles were over. But when she meets him she finds it hard to keep it strictly business.
1. Chapter 1

Here is an all new fanfic for your enjoyment. Life for me lately has been crazy and dramatic and just horrible. Which is why Switched has yet to be finished but don't lose heart. Soon I'll get my momentum back and finish it. I promise. Until then, please be appeased by this story as it's fresh in my mind and far more likely to be finished at this moment in my life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Pretty Woman, Lexus, Prius, Gucci, or any other fancy names mentioned in this story. I probably don't even own this story because it's so similar to Pretty Woman.

!#$%^&*()

Fantasy Lover

By: MoonyGirl'04

Chapter 1: Pretty Woman Is Just a Movie; This Is Real Life…

Serena zipped her high, black, leather boot all the way back up before placing the heavy shoe back on the floor with her foot securely inside. She checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror, straightening her tight silk top and super mini jean skirt. Her fishnet stocking had acquired a run in them during the course of the hour and Serena sighed as she ran her manicured fingers over it. There was no fixing it now, it was too far ripped. She'd really have to explain to these men that they wait at least until her stockings were off before they mauled her. Unlike more prostitutes she actually could safely lay out rules before her customers without worrying about a bullet to the head. Of course that was because, unlike most prostitutes, she was much more particular about her customers. Really she could be considered more of a hired companion. Who had sex with the boss. Among other things.

She shook her gold hair around her face and ruffled it so that it waved attractively about her heart-shaped face. She checked her make-up once more before exiting the bathroom, her Gucci purse slung over her shoulder in preparation to leave. The hotel room's lights were low and somewhere classical music was playing. The bed was still ruffled from her recent session with a client. She looked around for said client but found him nowhere. On the table by the door a wad of cash sat and Serena scooped it into her purse, only feeling slightly dirty. As far as she was concerned, it was a living. A living which had saved her from the homeless shelter.

Serena couldn't complain. She lived in a penthouse apartment with a doorman and drove a brand new Lexus and wore designer labels. It was a living most people dreamed of. And all she had to do was have sex with a few jacked up millionaires. Okay, more than a few. And some of them were actually decent looking so Serena could sometimes pretend that she was with a boyfriend or a lover and actual feelings were involved. At least they left huge tips. Money wise.

And more than the living it provided for her she was able to pay for her mother's medical bills. Her mother who had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's five years ago, whose husband, Serena's father, had died the year after that along with her little brother in a boating accident. Serena was willing to do anything for her mother at this point. Of course her mother didn't know that Serena was paying her medical bills with money she made from having sex with rich men. Her mother barely even knew who Serena was anymore.

But Serena had friends. Best friends. Raye and Mina, both of which were also prostitutes. Raye was actually the one who had discovered Serena. Serena had just moved her mother into a nursing home, and sold their house to pay for the first year, and was walking down the city streets with only a small backpack of clothes she hadn't sold. She hadn't known where she was going. She had no more family besides her mother and she was already so far gone she couldn't take care of herself anymore. The only thing Serena knew to do with her was put her in a nursing home where nurses could monitor her 24 hours a day. Raye had driven by in a shiny custom pink Prius, designer sunglasses shielding her eyes from the bright winter sun, on her way to an appointment. But when she saw Serena she pulled over and watched as Serena glumly walked up the street, shoulders slumped, worn sneakers kicking at the broken pavement. Serena was 18 and still hadn't fully developed, but she definitely had some curves by then. Raye's boss, Luna, had asked Raye to keep an eye open for potential new talent, and Raye true to her word saw Serena and potential. So she stepped out of the car, sending a quick text to Luna that maybe she'd found another employee and to send a replacement for her next appointment, and then she snapped a picture of Serena from behind and sent it along. Luna sent back a quick assurance and approval before Raye walked confidently up to Serena and tapped her shoulder.

Serena whirled around, clutching the straps to her backpack.

"Woah, chillax." Raye laughed. "Are you always this uptight."

"I'm sorry," Serena said. "I just wasn't expecting that."

Raye laughed again. "Who is?" she asked. "Anyway, I was just driving by and you seem like someone who could appreciate a good meal. You see, one of my girlfriends just bailed on our lunch reservation, and it's not a place you go to alone, and I'd hate for it to go to waste. So I just wondered if you'd like to join me for lunch?"

Serena quirked an eyebrow. "You're asking a total stranger to eat lunch with you?"

"I've done crazier things," Raye grinned mysteriously thinking to the night before. Serena just stared at her, unknowing. "C'mon, I promise I won't steal your kidneys or anything. It's just a lunch."

"Umm…this isn't…you aren't…like picking me up or anything. Are you? Because I'm straight."

"Don't flatter yourself honey," Raye said, beginning to feel a little irritation at her resistance. "I could do way better than you if I weren't straight." And in fact had. Not all horny millionaires were men. Or straight. Luna had several call boys set up for that specific reason.

"Okay," Serena began dubiously, apparently not taking offense. "I suppose I could go for a nice lunch." At the time she thought it could be her last. She climbed into the passenger side of the Prius and buckled up as Raye bounced into the driver's seat, her irritation disappearing.

"So what do you do for a living?" Raye asked immediately, pulling out into traffic.

"Um…I'm kind of unemployed now. I just graduated from high school this year so I haven't really had time to look for a job yet."

"Yeah, I remember how it was. With this economy and the job market the way it is, unless you've got an Ivy League degree under your belt you might as well chuck everything you own over the side of a bridge."

Serena's stomach dropped. She knew Raye was right. A high school degree couldn't possibly cut it alone anymore. "You must be doing pretty well. Where did you go to college?" Serena asked casually.

Raye smiled at her over her glasses. "I didn't go to college."

"Oh," Serena said. "So your family must be loaded." She started taking in Raye's designer clothes.

"They do well enough, for a lower middle class family. They certainly aren't swimming in cash. What about your family?"

"Um, my family…well, growing up I never had any complaints. We were fed and clothed. My father and brother actually passed away last year so things have been hard."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Raye said, pulling into the parking lot of a large fancy restaurant. "What about your mom, does she work?"

Serena unbuckled her seatbelt slowly. "No, she's…she lives in a nursing home. She was diagnosed with Alzheimer's last year." Raye sat still, watching her.

"So you're all alone I guess." Raye had gone as far to assume that Serena was no longer in possession of a home.

"Um…I guess, I mean. I'm kind of used to it now. It's no big deal," she shrugged getting out of the car. Raye followed slowly, knowing that she could be holding this girl's salvation in her hand.

The maitre 'de smiled at Raye and Serena as they walked in and immediately led them to a booth in a quiet corner of the restaurant. He handed them their menus and read off a wine list before leaving them to decide their order.

Serena swirled her first glass of wine around in front of her, only allowing a little of her shock to show that he hadn't carded her. Raye sipped hers quietly and observed the girl before her. She had long honey-gold colored hair, and large, baby blue eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless, her features small and delicate. All in all Raye knew she could hit it off well with the millionaires. They were easily pleased and the delicate creature before her would excite them.

"So, umm…I guess I should have asked before, but, um, what's your name?" Serena asked.

"Raye Cranston. And yours?"

"Serena Westerfield." They shook hands awkwardly over the table.

"Okay Serena, I have a confession." Raye leaned her elbows on the table and clasped her hands under her chin, settling her dark brown eyes on her. "I didn't ask you to lunch because I got skipped out on. I wanted to make a proposition to you. About a possible career." Serena choked on the sip of wine she'd just taken.

"A career, really?" she asked, excitedly. "What is it? I'll do it!"

"You might want to hear what it is first," Raye chuckled, sipping her own wine slowly. The waiter returned to their table just then and quickly jotted down their order before once more disappearing into the shadows of the restaurant. "It isn't exactly a conventional job. But it pays extremely well."

"That's enough to sell me on it." Serena laughed. "What would I have to do?"

"Not exactly unpleasant things. Tell me, Serena, are you a virgin?"

Serena choked once more on another sip of wine, her cheeks turning a very alluring pink. "Excuse me? Why does that pertain to this conversation?"

"Trust me, it's appropriate. So I'm guessing you are? Because if you are you could be in for a big bonus."

Serena stared at Raye, confused. "What exactly is the title of this job?"

Raye sighed and spread her hands before her. "I suppose the politically correct term for it would be…prostitute? But it's really more than that…"

Serena slammed her wine glass against the hard, oak table. "You're asking me to be a prostitute?!" she asked, a little too loudly.

"No. I'm just saying a girl in need of money these days can't be too particular in what they do. I mean, a good nursing home can be expensive. And rent on apartments these days? Don't even get me started." Raye glanced coyly at Serena from half closed lids. "And really it's more like being a professional party guest then anything else. Trust me; it's not like Pretty Woman. At least not like in the beginning."

Serena turned suddenly foggy eyes to the table, outlining the small wine spill from when she'd upset her glass. She had to think about her mother. Her poor mother who felt like she really was all alone in the world. And the small fact that she wasn't exactly qualified for any particular job and at least with Raye she'd have a mentor. She took in Raye's designer clothes and bag and the small sparkling diamonds she wore at her ears and throat.

Serena gulped and raised her eyes. "When would I start?" she whispered. Raye smiled and clapped her hands happily.

"Immediately." She waved her hand and the waiter appeared with a check. Raye stuffed a few bills into the folder and stood, motioning for Serena to follow her. "We've no time for lunch now. You need to meet Luna and the rest of the team. And then we need to get a quiet bid up for your virginity; once we've had a few headshots of you taken we can circulate that. I'd say we'd have you up and humping in a week."

Serena blushed as she followed Raye to her Prius. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. Serena, who'd remained a virgin all through high school because she'd been to shy to date. She'd never even kissed a guy! Raye glanced at her quickly before she pulled from the parking lot.

"Don't worry sweetie. Luna has a very rigorous training program set up for her team. She wouldn't send you onto the battlefield without a weapon." Raye winked at her.

"A training program? How does that work?"

"It's just a few basic sex ed lessons and then a make out practice session. Oh and an extensive lesson on foreplay. Be sure to pay attention to that."

Serena's face felt like it was on fire as Raye prattled on about what Serena was expected to do for the job. But her mind was set. She would do this. For her mother.

And she had done it. For the past four years she had made it her livelihood. And she couldn't complain. She opened the door to her apartment and called out to Raye and Mina, who were also her roommates. Mina called back from her position on the couch. She had her head resting on the floor while the rest of her body claimed the couch. She had obviously just gotten back from an appointment as she still had on her whore gear, the high, black boots, short skirt, and super tight and revealing tank.

"Um, what are you doing?" Serena asked, laying her keys in a bowl on the kitchen bar.

"Cleansing my mind." Mina replied. "I had a particularly passionate client today. Uggh." She groaned. Mina was the newest to the group. She'd only been there for a year. But she'd already picked up several regular customers, each falling in love with her luscious figure and wavy, golden locks.

"Okay then, where's Raye?" she asked, heading towards the hallway.

"Luna called her like ten minutes ago and she went rushing off. I suppose she has a new client for her or something."

Serena walked down the hall to her room and closed her door behind her. She peeled off the skin tight close and finally discarded the ripped pantyhose. Without her signature boots she stood at just under five feet tall and she felt like such a giant when added the six inch heels. She wrapped a pink terrycloth robe around her and sighed before heading off towards the bathroom and jumping in the shower where she scrubbed herself vigorously. It was tradition for the girls to shower right after an appointment. Sometimes Serena found herself showering 5 or 6 times a day. It helped wash away the feel of the men's hands on her body, always roaming, probing, but never caressing and gentle. None of them were. Not they she expected they would be. That's how it had always been. One time Raye had confessed to her it could be better. She'd explained that sometimes men, real men, not clients, could be gentle and giving and could evoke in her a passion to rival the best of Luna's team.

Of course under her contract Serena was not allowed relationships or sex that wasn't paid for. However when she turned 25 that contract would be up. If she wanted it to be. And then maybe she could start a real life for herself.

Serena finally climbed out of the shower, once her skin had been scrubbed pink and her fingertips had begun to prune. She ran a towel through her damp tresses as she exited the bathroom, making her way back to her bedroom. She heard voices from the living room and breathed a sigh of relief that Raye had finally come home. Even though they catered to the rich and spoiled, sometimes violence was an issue. She quickly dressed in pink, flannel pajamas and braided her long hair into a golden braid down her back before joining Raye and Mina in the living room.

She stopped short at the doorway and raised her eyebrows. Luna sat in their one lounge chair, back straight, ankles crossed, and head held high, like a queen. She did seem to give that illusion and one didn't know better they never would have guessed she ran an escort service.

"Hello Serena," Luna smiled, beckoning her through the doorway with a graceful wave of her hand. "We were just talking about you."

"Really? What about me?" Serena asked warily coming in to sit beside Raye and Mina on the couch.

"Well, we've just picked up a new client today." Luna explained. "A client who wishes to have an escort for the next two months while on a business retreat."

"His name is Darien Shields, he's 28, and he is the CEO of Shields Financing Inc. He's worth at least a hundred billion dollars." Raye interjected. "And he prefers blondes."

Serena saw Mina pout from the corner of her eye. She turned to Luna, her mind working slowly. "Are you giving me this assignment?" she asked incredulously.

Luna smiled at her. "It's a big assignment and he's offered to pay handsomely, $2,000,000… More than enough to set someone like you up for a good many years."

Serena's jaw dropped at least a foot. She could retire. She'd never have to work again. She could move her mother into a house with her and hire a full time nurse, and go to college. "Are…are you sure you don't want it Raye?" she asked suddenly, turning to Raye. "I mean, you've been doing this so much longer than I have…Wouldn't you like to take this money and retire?"

Raye shrugged and smiled at Serena. "I like my job. And I know you've got your heart set on going to Oxford to study literature or whatever. I've seen the brochures. You've totally earned this."

"Mina," Serena began turning towards her still pouting friend.

"Mina isn't yet experienced enough for this kind of assignment." Luna interjected, smiling at Mina. "Someday she'll have her own big assignment but for now she's going to have to wait."

Mina sighed and smiled at Serena. "She's right, you're so much more experienced and you've really earned a break."

"Oh my God." Serena laughed. She felt tears prick her eyes. Her dreams were finally going to come true. And all thanks to some billionaire named Darien Shields.

!#$%^&*()

Please comment, no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Ch. 2 of Fantasy Lover! Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Special K.

!#$%^&*()

Fantasy Lover

Chapter 2: Things Don't Always Turn Out the Way We Think

Serena was to meet Mr. Shields' driver at the airport the next day so that night she pulled her rarely used luggage from her closet and packed it full of summer clothes and fancy negligee. For good measure she packed a smaller bag full of books she had yet to read and hoped to find time for while Mr. Shields had his retreat. From Luna's description of the man he wasn't bad looking, but he was very serious and striking, which in retrospect was probably why he was so successful at such a young age. Serena made sure her wallet and cell phone charger were packed before finally heading off to bed, setting her alarm for the godforsaken hour of 7 a.m. That would give her 2 hours to get ready and then 4 hours of leisure time at the airplane terminal. Plenty of time to check out Darien Shields when he arrived.

The next morning dawned clear and bright, the sun casting its rays over Serena's sleeping form as her alarm clock went off. A slender hand snaked out of the covers and banged it off before her eyes slowly blinked open. She sat up and stretched before climbing out of bed and gathering her things for her shower. She was careful when getting ready that morning, remembering to shave all the bits of her she hadn't had waxed the day before until she was model-perfect. Then she styled her hair until it hung, shining, down her back in perfect waves. Her make-up went on next, applied with a slow, learned hand, just enough to bring out her already attractive features. She pursed her lips after applying the last of the lip gloss and studied herself in the long bathroom mirror. Excepting the robe she was perfectly coiffed. She grabbed her hair products and make-up and dumped them in her suitcase in her room before donning the outfit she had planned for that day, a light summer dress with rose petal patterns and low strappy sandals. The only jewelry she wore was the ring her mother had given her on her graduation day, a small heart shaped diamond set in a silver band with the words, "I love you," engraved on the inside. She threw a cardigan over her arms and dragged her bags to the front door. Raye was already up, making a large pot of coffee at the kitchen counter.

"Good morning," Serena chimed, grabbing a large travel mug and filling it to the brim with coffee.

Raye grunted and carried her coffee over to the kitchen table where she plopped down and glared at her bowl of Special K. Raye was not a morning person. Neither was Serena. Mina was the only one who could wake up at 6 every morning to go jogging while the other two shared a treadmill in the evenings. But that day Serena felt especially excited. Almost as if she expected some sort of miracle. She sipped her hazelnut coffee as she waited for the valet to ring, which he did just a few minutes later. Serena buzzed him up and hugged Raye before opening the door to allow him in.

"Good morning ma'am." He said, smiling. "I'm Andrew, your valet for the duration of this trip."

"It's nice to meet you Andrew." Serena laughed, shaking his hand. "I'm Serena. Mr. Shields'…friend for the duration of this trip."

"Friend, nice word choice," Andrew chuckled. "Shall I get your bags then?" Serena pointed to the suitcases by the door and Andrew hoisted them up, seemingly unaffected by their weight.

"I'll see you in two months!" Serena called back to Raye, receiving only a grunt in return before she closed the apartment door and followed Andrew down the elevator and out the door. The ride to the airport was pleasant as Andrew seemed to be a happy go lucky guy. Once there he packed her bags inside and had them checked at the luggage terminal while Serena found a chair and made herself comfortable.

Her departure time wasn't for another 4 hours, she hoped it would leave early. She dug in her carry-on for the book she had just started to read and opened it with a sigh. Every once in a while she would look up to see if anyone new had arrived before returning to her novel until she became fully engrossed in it. The hours ticked by quickly and before she knew it Andrew was tapping on her shoulder, telling her they had just announced that her flight was boarding. She reluctantly closed the book and made her way to the gate where her carry-on was scanned and she herself was put through the metal detector before she was waved on through. Andrew led her on board the airplane and up through coach straight to first class. Then he left her to take his own seat in coach. Serena scanned her fellow first class mates for any face that might belong to the elusive Darien Shields but she couldn't be sure he was there. There were several handsome, young, serious looking men sitting throughout the plane. Perhaps he hadn't even taken this flight. Andrew hadn't mentioned anything about meeting up with Mr. Shields on the plane.

While Serena was fretting over when she'd finally meet her employer, a new young man had taken the seat next to hers. He was tall and masculine yet his features were anything but blunt. His face was well defined and noble looking. He had dark blue eyes and eyelashes that seemed to go on forever. His hair, however, looked like a black crow's nest, with locks of hair falling every which way on his head, particularly interesting was a lock that fell over his eyes. Serena studied him secretly from beneath her lowered eyelids, wondering if perhaps this was Darien Shields. He certainly looked as if he would fit the part with his clean shaven look and designer clothing. He unfolded a newspaper and scanned the front page briefly before opening it to the back. Serena pulled her book back out of her carry-on and opened to the dog-eared page.

Serena could not focus on the book again with the handsome man sitting next to her and her eyes kept darting over to him, but each time he appeared to be absorbed by what he was reading. A stewardess walked by with a bottle of white wine and offered Serena a glass which she took, grateful for an excuse to stop "reading" her book. The man declined the offer of wine and kept right on reading his newspaper, oblivious to all around him. Since he was hidden behind the paper Serena turned her gaze to the other passengers. There was an old couple to her left, possibly in their seventies, holding wrinkled hands and chatting quietly. Serena couldn't help but smile at the look of complete devotion on their faces. She moved her gaze to take in a young mother with a sleeping infant, both peaceful for the moment. A man sat by himself farther up, his head against the head rest, eyes closed wearily. Serena wondered what had caused such an effect on the young man. Her eyes moved on to two, attractive, young women, gossiping happily and darting flirtatious glances at all the young men around them. She felt a pang of jealousy for their innocent happiness. They certainly weren't on their way to an unknown location to have sex with a perfect stranger who was paying for it.

The plane jolted and Serena felt her stomach drop a foot. She clenched her arm rests and closed her eyes as the plane began its trek down the tarmac. Sweat formed on her brow as she nervously began to count backwards from a hundred in her head. Flying had always had this effect on her, particularly the take off and landing. Even the rustling of the newspaper next to her had no effect on her and her eyes remained firmly shut until the plane had reached the correct altitude and leveled out. Then she managed to pry one eye open, and then another until her grip relaxed on the leather arm rest. That's when she noticed somebody was watching her. The man had turned in his seat to quietly observe her reaction. He was grinning slightly and now widened his eyes at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Serena felt her dignity slip under his penetrating gaze and gulped before answering.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Good, I thought I was going to have to ask for a barf bag." He chuckled.

Serena's face had begun to turn red. The man smiled before turning back to his newspaper which he had folded up in his lap. He resumed reading as though nothing had transpired between them and Serena opened her book once more, hiding her cheeks with her hands as she bent over the food tray and tried to read, and ignore the mysterious man who had such a strange effect on her.

Luckily it was a short flight, a mere hour and a half, although it seemed longer to Serena who kept her nose studiously in her book the length of the flight, only looking up when the stewardess announced they were landing. She dog eared the same page as before, hoping he hadn't noticed her lack of turning pages, and regained her grip on the arm rests as the plane began to descend. Once more she heard the rustling of newspapers.

"You're really making too big a deal of it. Planes are safer than cars you know." The man chuckled.

"Hm. I'll believe that when they stop falling from the sky. A car never falls from the sky."

"Unless one is dropped. Or runs off a mountain." He mused. "You never see a plane run into a tree."

"Unless it's extremely low to the ground." Serena piped through tightened lids as she imagined the plane doing just that.

"As we are now. At this point we are perfectly safe. This pilot has probably done this a hundred times." As he said this the wheels met the road and they jolted once, twice, before gliding to a smooth stop at the terminal. Serena released the armrests, noting with dismay that her fingernails had left marks in the leather. She attempted to smooth them, hoping the stewardess wouldn't notice. She unbuckled at the signal and slung her bag over her shoulder, looking away from the man and towards the door, anxious for fresh, open air. She practically sighed with relief once she was out of the plane and back in an airport terminal, momentarily forgetting that the man was still behind her. She scanned the streaming passengers for Andrew, studiously ignoring the fact that the stranger was lingering behind her.

Then she saw him, his blonde hair standing out amongst the crowd of darkly dressed passengers. He waved back and called. "Mr. Shields!" Serena looked behind her excitedly, wondering which man he had been on the plane. But all she saw standing behind her was _him_. He waved back and with a sinking sensation in her stomach she watched as Andrew crossed through the crowds and took the man's bag before reaching for Serena's as well. They stood, staring at each other as Andrew went on to the baggage claim. The man, Darien Shields, smirked at her, his demeanor radiating cockiness. Serena frowned back disdainfully. Of course fate would predestine that the man who teased her on the plane would be the one she'd have to make love to over the next two months. Perfect.

She grudgingly broke the eye contact and stalked over to the baggage claim to help Andrew identify her bags. Once he had secured a luggage trolley and loaded both her and Darien's suitcases they made their way to a large, shiny, black sedan, already rented and ready to go. Andrew packed the bags into the trunk before opening their doors and allowing them to climb in, and then climbing into the driver's seat. The car ride was quiet save for the soft music Andrew had turned on. Darien didn't seem to mind the solitude and kept his eyes on the window watching the scenery turn increasingly to country side.

Finally Serena couldn't take the silence anymore. "Did you know who I was? On the plane?" she asked suddenly. Darien glanced at her, looking immensely amused.

"Of course. I bought the ticket. I knew which seat you'd be in."

"Well…why didn't you introduce yourself?"

"I wanted to see what you were like before we were acquainted. Just a little insurance to make sure I was getting what I ordered."

"Did I pass your test?"

"You're here aren't you? If you hadn't passed you'd be on your way home right now."

Serena sat quietly, watching the hills roll gently by.

"Um…Have you ever…had any experience with…us before?"

"I can honestly say you're the first whore I've ever had to pay." He chuckled. Serena frowned at him, offended. Sure, she was technically a whore for being in this kind of business. But a man who had just hired one surely didn't have the moral integrity to call her that himself. "I'm sorry if I offended you," he cut through her thoughts. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about what we're doing here. I didn't hire you for sex."

Serena's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

"I don't want you to have sex with me. That's not why I hired you." Andrew must have hit a button because suddenly a shaded, Plexiglas window went up between him and us and for a brief moment I wondered if I was about to be murdered. "I hired you to be my companion. Just that. One can never attend one of these things alone. It looks bad on the company if its CEO looks like a loner. So you'll be at my side to reassure all my investors that I have not lost my touch for people. And that's it. Strictly business."

"You're paying me 2 million dollars…to just take pictures with you? Why?"

"Basically, I couldn't convince any of my ex-girlfriends to go with me. This was a last, albeit desperate, resort."

Serena hid her smile as she turned back to the window. She couldn't believe her luck, not only was she going to make the jack off this appointment, she didn't have to do anything for it! She turned back to see that Darien had also turned to look out the window and the rest of the ride remained silent. 'This is going to be a cinch." Serena thought, smiling once more at the landscape.

!#$%^&*()

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, it's been a very busy week! But here it is, and I do apologize if it's too short. This is just the way I write as you can tell from my other stories. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did I would update far more often because I could afford it.

!#$%^&*()

Fantasy Lover

Chapter 3: Puttin' On the Ritz

The car pulled up in front of a large, sophisticated looking building. Over the door in fancy scrawl were the words, "_Ritz Carlton_". Serena stared up at the white brick in wonder. She had taken her assignments to come pretty swanky hotels but this would be her first time in the Ritz. She couldn't stop her intake of breath as she saw it and Darien smirked at her. Serena ignored his gloating gaze as she climbed out of the car. She followed Darien inside, even more taken aback by the glitzy interior, however this time she held her appreciation inside, not wanting to give Darien an even bigger head. Instead of checking in at the front desk Darien went straight to the elevator and hit the button indicating the penthouse. 'Of course he would have the penthouse,' Serena mused. 'He'd want the best of everything.' Andrew was still unloading the car so it was just Darien and Serena in the elevator, and both were silent as it flew up past each floor until stalling at the top with a soft ding.

The elevator opened on a large foyer with small, green trees lining the walls, leading to a large oak door. Darien led her to the doors and threw them open, blinding Serena with the pure luxury of the suite. Silk curtains hung from ceiling high windows causing the light to filter onto the polished wood floors softly. Cream colored couches sat around the front room in little clusters, though all were situated around the large flat screen TV that sat against the far wall. A marble counter separated the kitchen from the living room. The cabinets were made from a dark polished wood like the floor and surrounded the small, wrought iron table in the middle of the kitchen. French doors led into what Serena realized would be the bedroom, which was probably where the bathroom was as well. For the first time since Darien had revealed he would not be sleeping with her Serena wondered about the sleeping arrangements. Of course, for two million dollars, she would sleep on the balcony, which, from the kitchen, she could see they had one.

Andrew came in behind them with a trolley full of luggage, and Darien gestured for Serena and him to follow him into the bedroom, to which they complied. The bedroom was just as fabulous as the rest of the penthouse. A king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, covered by a golden, silk comforter and piled high with silk pillows. A balcony jutted out from the bedroom as well, and Serena could see that it overlooked a vast lake surrounded by gently swaying oak trees. A glass door separated the bathroom from the bedroom and Serena could see a massive Jacuzzi nestled in the middle of the bathroom, along with a shower with clear, glass doors. Andrew unloaded the trolley before asking Darien if he needed any further help before backing out of the suite swiftly.

"You can have half the closet and dresser for your clothes," Darien said, already hoisting his suitcase on the bed and unzipping it. Serena felt her face flush as she remembered what she had packed to sleep in. But she wasn't expecting that she wouldn't need it. She tried to transfer the lingerie swiftly from the bag to the dresser but Darien saw and raised a perfectly formed, dark brow.

"Your uniform, I presume?" he chuckled.

Serena flushed a deeper shade of pink but remained silent, continuing to unpack her suitcase. She fumed silently, wondering why he had such an effect on her as to make her embarrassed about something she did everyday for a living. Maybe it was because he seemed so righteous, hiring her only to make an impression on his company, not expecting anything else from her. It was new, and a little nerve wracking. It would be the first time in five years that she would be in the company of a man she wasn't sleeping with. She moved to the closet and began hanging up her regular clothes. Darien had moved to the closet as well. They worked in a silence that seemed to grate on Serena's nerves. She never felt this nervousness with her regular clients…of course she knew what to expect of them.

But Darien was different, unlike any man she had met. At least since her father died. She felt a jolt of pain for thinking of her father, and a little guilt. Her hands stilled on the silk hangers as she remembered the double funeral for her dad and brother. Her mother hadn't been so bad then, having just been diagnosed with the illness a year before. It hadn't been so bad then, handling the pain of her loss. Until her mother started to forget and then would ask where her husband and son were. Eventually Serena just told her they were busy instead of having to break her heart everyday. She hadn't realized her eyes had fogged up until a tear slid down her cheek and landed on the silk top, leaving a splotch. If Darien noticed he didn't say anything and continued to carefully put away his clothes. Serena quickly wiped her cheek and dabbed at the blouse before finishing her unpacking and stowing her suitcases away under the bed. She perched on the comforter, nervously chewing on her lip. Darien finished packing soon after and also slid his bag under the bed before taking a seat next to her. His dark eyes watched her carefully until she turned to watch him as well.

"What?" she asked finally, feeling unnerved.

"There's something about you…" he whispered. "Something deeper than what you appear to be."

Serena laughed quietly. "Is that a bad thing?" Luna often told her team not to let their emotional sides show, that it could affect their business. Of course, men didn't often want to have sex with sad women.

"No." His eyes bore into hers, causing Serena to blush again. She wondered if her cheeks would be stained pink after this trip and then giggled as she imagined the money she'd save on blush. Darien smiled as she laughed and stood up; breaking the strange spell they had been under a moment before. "I'm going to take a shower before we go to the beach party, make your self at home." He disappeared into the bathroom and Serena fell back onto the bed, sighing gustily. She stared up at the high ceiling for a moment, tracing the patterns in the molding with her eyes. She heard the shower turn on and sat up; finally deciding it was safe to venture out. She kept her eyes away from the bathroom door and made her way to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door quietly, surprised that it was full of fresh food. She opened the cabinets next noting that they to, were full of food. So apparently Darien expected to eat in a lot. 'Good,' she thought. Serena preferred home cooked meals than to eat out every day.

Just then she heard the familiar tone of her cell phone ringing and raced to retrieve it from her small bag in the bedroom. She reached it before it went to voice mail and answered in a breathless voice.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Hey Serena! I was just calling to make sure you made it alright. I know how you act on planes…" Raye laughed through the phone.

"It was fine, I just got here actually."

"So, how is he? Is he as gorgeous as everyone says he is? Have you had time to get him in bed yet?"

"Umm…not exactly…It's different with him…" Serena's eyes drifted slowly to the foggy bathroom door.

"So he's not circumcised?" Raye asked in confusion.

"No, I mean, I don't know…" She stammered, standing from the bed and pacing around the room. "He…he doesn't want me to…have sex with him."

"What? Is he…gay?" Raye asked eagerly, ready for gossip.

"No, he's not gay. He's…a gentleman. He just needed a companion for business reasons." Serena found a clear spot in the glass panes on the bathroom door and froze as she watched Darien stand beneath the streaming water, his eyes closed, shoulders thrown back. He was the definition of manliness in that moment. His muscles bulged under his lightly tanned skin as he rubbed his neck, working the stiffness from it. Serena's eyes traveled the length of his body, taking in his strong back, narrowing to his slender hips and then…

"He is definitely NOT gay." Serena emphasized, looking away quickly.

"So he's paying you that much money just to, what? Lay around the pool? Man…you lucked out!" Raye exclaimed. "Mina is gonna die when I tell her."

"I know! It's the best thing that could ever happen to me. My very last appointment and I don't even have to do anything!" Serena agreed. She heard the shower shut off behind her. "I've gotta go Raye, he's getting out of the shower, I'll call you later," I whispered.

"What? At least get a peak at him naked!" Raye shrieked before I snapped the phone shut. The bathroom door opened and Darien emerged with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, barely camouflaging the bulge between his legs.

Serena couldn't keep her eyes from scaling his chest again, curving around each peck and definition, indulging in the shape of his abs and the narrowing of his waist as it descended beneath the towel.

"Do you mind if I have a minute?" he asked in amusement, drawing Serena's eyes back to his own.

Serena's face turned red and she mumbled an apology before fleeing to the living room and switching on the TV to distract her now befuddled thoughts. Darien emerged a few moments later, smirking at her.

"Go ahead and change into your swimsuit. I'll be waiting downstairs." He said, smiling. Serena nodded silently and fled into the bedroom. Feeling flustered for the third time that day did not put Serena in a good mood and she sulked as she changed into her pink tankini and wrapped a white sarong around her waist, pulling her long hair into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Slipping on her white flip flops she took her time going down to the lobby, sliding her sunglasses over her eyes and leisurely strolling out of the suite and to the elevator. The blush had finally faded from her cheeks and she decided she was ready to face Darien again. The pool deck was crowded with what Serena assumed to be Darien's employees and she searched for him. A large hand rested on her shoulder and Serena whirled, her heart racing until she saw Darien smirking down at her.

"Relax," he whispered. "We're supposed to be together. You make me look like I'm holding you hostage,"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect that."

He wrapped his large hand around Serena's and led her to a set of plastic lounge chairs under a tree, a little away from the large group of people. They settled in the chairs, Darien still holding onto Serena's hand as his eyes scanned the crowd. "I hope you don't mind the pretense," he said in a low voice, indicating their linked hands. "But it does look good to the board," his eyes darted to a group of older men flocked around a low buffet table.

"No problem, you might as well get something for your money." Serena giggled.

Darien frowned at her briefly before smiling. "Uh huh…This is perfectly adequate for what I'm paying."

"If only all my clients had your mindset."

"What's the least you've been paid?" he asked conversationally.

"A thousand,"

"For how long?"

"An hour,"

He whistled appreciatively. "Good living,"

"For now," Serena said in a low voice, her smile dropping.

Before Darien could respond an older man wearing Bermuda shorts came over. Darien stood and grasped his hand, shaking it vigorously. The other board members soon made their way over as well and the rest of the evening was spent greeting the various employees of Shield's Inc.

Night had long since fallen when Serena and Darien trudged back up to their suite. Serena stood in the kitchen awkwardly, not sure where she was expected to sleep. Darien noticed her nervousness and realizing the root of it quickly soothed her fears.

"You can have the bed to yourself if you want, but I promise I won't try anything." Darien promised grinning sleepily. Serena smiled back, just as groggy.

"You'd just be getting what you paid for…" she said in a low voice, giggling. "But it's a big bed. I don't mind."

Darien chuckled, shaking his head as he followed her into the bedroom. She opened her dresser and pulled the first thing she saw out of it before heading to the bathroom to change. She had chosen a frilly blue nightgown, trimmed in lace and stopping mid-thigh, plunging dangerously low on her chest. She glanced in the mirror only momentarily before shrugging her shoulders and letting her hair down. It was all she had to sleep in after all.

She came back into the bedroom and froze when she saw Darien stripped down to his boxer-briefs, climbing into the big bed. He paused as well, his eyes roving over her scantily clad figure. He seemed to gulp before he continued to climb into the bed, pulling the covers up over his shoulder and turning away from her. Serena stayed in the doorway, worrying her lip and fiddling with the hem of her nightgown. She had never had a man look away from her like that, like he was repulsed by her. She turned off the bathroom and bedroom light, crossing the room in the bright moonlight and climbing beside him into the big bed. She glanced at his stiff form, too still for him to be asleep. She pulled the cover up to her neck and sighed, curling into a tight ball under the comforter.

"Goodnight Serena," Darien whispered.

Serena looked over at him and smiled. "Goodnight Darien," she replied before settling more comfortably into the mattress and drifting off.

!#$%^&*()

I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the wait! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Hope you've had a fantastic week. I sure did. I got to see a few really good friends I haven't seen in a while. There's nothing quite as uplifting as friendship don't you think? Anyway, I bribed myself to write this chapter I'm afraid. I promised that if I finished it I could have chips and salsa and I could re-read Twilight. Very enticing I must say and here is the result! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other brand I may have mentioned in this chapter or past chapters, or future chapters for that matter.

!#$%^&*()

Fantasy Lover

Chapter 4: One Step at a Time

The sun's rays lay in stripes over the glossy wooden floors, reflecting off the polish onto the white walls, causing the room to glow as if it were made from molten gold. If there were such a thing as gods surely that would have been Zeus' bedroom. The edges of the rays had just reached the massive bed that adorned the middle of the room, gently kissing the sleeping faces of Serena and Darien. Somehow, in the dark hours of the night, Darien had wrapped a strong, tan around Serena's petite waist, and Serena had curled herself up into his chest, her cheek resting against his shoulder, a satisfied smile tugging on her features. A stranger looking in would assume they were lovers, happy and young, blissful in each others arms.

But things are never as they seem.

Darien's arm tightened around Serena's waist as the sun beat down upon his face. He paused, his eyes still closed, before flexing his arm again. His fingers grasped the silk material of Serena's gown, testing it between his fingers. He released the fabric, tracing his fingers up her abdomen, a confused look crossing his features. Serena shuddered in her sleep, a moan escaping her lips and she curled even closer to Darien, burying her face in his shoulder. Darien jerked his hand away, his eyes snapping open before flying to the still sleeping blond. He pulled his arm from her waist and sat up slowly, laying her head on her own pillow before jumping out of bed and rushing to the bathroom.

As the bathroom door slammed close Serena sat up quickly, squinting against the sun. She felt the emptiness next to her and shuddered once more as she remembered what had happened in her dream. Darien had taken her in his arms, running his hands over her body, sending her into a frenzy of desire. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders, willing the blood to flow away from her cheeks before he could come back and see. Besides, who ever heard of a prostitute blushing? And they hadn't even done anything in the dream, just touching. No man had that effect on her. Maybe it was just her wishful thinking, dreaming of a man who could once more excite her well worn libido. And Darien was just the nearest man she could pin her desires on.

She heard the shower kick on and finally crawled out of bed, throwing a silk robe on and making her way to the kitchen. At least she could satisfy one desire that morning. Her stomach growled as she rummaged through the fridge, pulling out the milk, eggs, and butter. She was going for the comfort food, pancakes. She quickly mixed together the ingredients, at the last minute throwing in blueberries before she began frying them. The smell wafted through the suite, leaving Serena's mouth watering before they were done. She placed a few on a plate for herself and piled the rest on a plate for Darien. After drowning them in syrup, Serena began wolfing the pancakes down, dimly registering the sound of the shower kicking off and the bathroom door opening.

"Whoa, don't choke! I wouldn't want to have to do the Heimlich before 11 in the morning."

With her mouth full Serena had to settle for rolling her eyes at him before she went back to eating, though much slower. "I made some for you to," she said after she swallowed.

Darien glanced at her briefly before turning to spot the stack of pancakes still sitting on the counter. "Hm…well, thank you. Do you want some coffee?" he asked, much friendlier this time.

Serena had stuffed her mouth full once again and could only manage a nod. Darien chuckled as he quickly set up the complicated looking coffee machine Serena had not dared touch. Before long the smell of percolating coffee mingled with the scent of the pancakes and Serena swore she was in Heaven. Darien sat a coffee mug in front of her before taking his own seat beside her and digging into his own pancakes. They were silent for a moment as they both ate. Darien's proximity after Serena's dream made her blush again and she hoped he wouldn't notice. She ate much slower with him beside her, matching her eating to pace his. Slow and steady. Serena thought of the story of the tortoise and the hare, picturing herself as the speedy and impatient rabbit and Darien as the slow and methodical turtle. It suited him. She couldn't imagine him doing anything spur of the moment. And he had built an empire on that philosophy. And where was she? The story had had a moral after all, to think through a situation, not to just jump in. She was the rabbit who lost at the end of the story. The forgotten one.

She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind as she finally finished her pancakes and rinsed her plate off. "I'm going to go take a shower." She announced.

"Make it quick, we're due on the dock in half an hour."

"Dock…as in…boat dock?"

"Well certainly not an airport dock." Darien replied sarcastically.

Serena retreated into the bathroom without replying. Her stomach much too nervous to speak. A boat. Sure it was a lake and not an ocean. But still. She hadn't been on a boat since…since her father and brother were killed. The hot shower did nothing to sooth Serena's frazzled nerves and she had finished in a short 15 minutes. She braided her hair, still wet, and threw on a Black Sabbath T-shirt and faded jean shorts, too upset to find anything appropriate. She joined Darien in the living room and plopped on the couch.

"That's what you're wearing?" he asked incredulously.

"What? This is what normal people wear boating." Serena replied defensively and with a jolt she remembered that she'd been wearing almost the exact same thing the last time she'd been on a boat. The day her father and brother died. Only she'd gotten mad at them before they'd even gone out to sea and she had stormed off the boat. Serena ducked her head to hide her misty eyes.

"I know, but the board doesn't want normal people for company." Darien grinned. "C'mon, I'll help you find something appropriate. Serena followed, not bothering to argue further.

In the end she left the suite dressed in a white polo shirt and a short white skort with white tennis shoes. She looked like she was going to play tennis, not spend a day on a boat against her better judgment.

They were the last to reach the boat and Darien endured the razzing about "sleeping in late" while Serena ignored the waggling eyebrows and suggestive winks. Instead she focused on not throwing up. She found a low seat close to the cabin and sat down, vowing not to move for the rest of the boat ride. She refused the tray of food Darien finally brought her but accepted the martini, hoping it would calm her down. Darien watched her with speculative eyes as she sipped her martini slowly and kept her eyes on the trees surrounding the lake.

"Motion sickness?" Darien after they shoved off.

Serena glanced at him quickly before turning her gaze back on the trees. "No," she said curtly. "I was fine on the plane, remember."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I…I just don't like boats." Serena admitted, omitting that half her family had been killed on one.

"Why? There must be a reason?" Darien probed, leaning toward her, his voice low.

"Shouldn't you be schmoozing?" Serena asked, ignoring his question.

Darien leaned back and grinned at her. "I'm the boss. _They_ schmooze with _me_. Besides, I'm supposed to be dating you and it would look suspicious if I left you here looking ill. Now why don't you like boats?"

Serena took a deep breath and decided to tell him. He was paying her 2 million dollars after all. "Four years ago my father and little brother went out on our boat and there was a storm that they hadn't known about that sunk the boat. They were killed." Serena replied simply, her gaze never wavering from the trees.

"Serena…Serena why didn't you tell me?" Darien asked quickly, remorse in his voice. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his. "I wouldn't have made you do this if I'd known."

"It's important that you're at all these things. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me or anything."

"I could have made up some excuse Serena. You didn't have to put yourself through this."

Serena's eyes finally met Darien's and she couldn't reply. They were dark with sympathy for her and so deep she felt as if she would never escape from them. His hands were warm on hers and firm as they gripped her fingers.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, unable to look away.

"Serena, don't apologize…"

"Oh my God!" a woman nearby exclaimed. Serena jumped, clutching Darien's hands in terror. "Mr. Shields is proposing!" she screamed. Now Darien looked at Serena with terror stricken eyes. He gulped.

"Just go with it," he whispered before plastering a fake smile on and gazing up at Serena with adoration. "Serena, my love…will you marry me?" he said much louder.

Serena gaped at him for half a second before she returned the fake smile. "Yes!" she squealed, jumping into his waiting arms. Glasses clinked all around them amid cheers.

"Kiss me," Darien whispered fervently in her ear. His lips connected with her, burning her skin with desire. She molded herself into his frame, her fingers twined in his thick, dark hair. She barely registered the whooping around them as her lips moved against his. They were soft yet demanding, drawing from her a moan of desire and she felt something hard lying against her thigh. He pulled away quickly, his breath coming quickly as he gazed down at her with unreadable eyes. Somebody cleared their throat and Darien pulled Serena against him, turning to smile at the audience sheepishly.

"Let's get back to the party, shall we?" he asked with only a hint of a demand in his voice. Everybody went back to talking and laughing. Serena attempted to pull away from Darien but he still held her tight to his chest. "Just a moment please." He whispered in a strange voice. Then Serena realized what had been jabbing her thigh and she couldn't contain a snicker. Darien glared down at her. "It isn't funny. This is quite painful for a man you know."

"Of course I know Darien. It's just rare that one goes so long uncared for in my presence." She giggled.

Darien let out a little groan. "Please…don't tease me right now. I need to get below deck. Help me?" he pleaded.

"Okay, can you dance me to the door? That should get you down without being noticed." Already couples had begun to waltz around the deck to the soft strains of a CD somebody had put on. Darien grabbed her hand and placed his other arm around her back, still holding her close. He took a deep breath and began gliding Serena around the floor, edging closer to the cabin door. He smiled at several people as they whirled by, seemingly unaffected by the action in his pants. But up close Serena could see the strain in his eyes, and beneath her fingers she could feel him shaking.

They finally made it to the door and Darien eased them through it, quickly closing it behind them and releasing Serena. He leaned over, grasping his crotch and releasing a stream of quiet profanities. "Where's the bathroom? I need cold water." Darien wheezed. Serena grabbed his arm and pulled him down the short hall and flight of stairs until they were below deck. The bathroom was a small room with a shallow tub, short toilet, and skinny sink. Darien barreled into it, slamming the door behind him. Serena heard the faucet turn on and a gasp as Darien undoubtedly doused his face with ice cold water. Serena went to the small sitting room across from the bathroom and sat on the couch. During the entire episode she hadn't thought of her fear of boats and even now, she wasn't afraid of being below deck. She looked out the small round windows that sat just above the water. It was funny but with Darien around she wasn't afraid.

The water finally stopped running and the bathroom door squeaked open. Darien stepped out, avoiding Serena's gaze. He took the seat beside her, careful not to let any part of him touch her. "I'm sorry about that." He sighed.

"It's okay, you're only human." Serena tried to assure him. "And besides, it helps keep the rouse up you know? That we're lovers. They probably think we slunk away to consummate our engagement." Serena laughed.

Darien groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "I never meant for it to go this far. But I couldn't deny it! It looked too much like I was actually proposing!"

"It's okay. It's not like we have to actually get married or anything. These things get broken off all the time."

Darien finally looked at her, a hopeful glint in his eyes. "You really think it won't hurt anything?"

"Certainly. When the time comes to break it off just tell everyone I cheated or something. Villianize me as much as you want if it saves your company."

"Won't it hurt your business if it leaks to the papers?"

"Nah, the men I work for would probably eat it up."

"And nobody would try to out your profession?"

"It would only hurt their own reputations." Serena said. She touched his shoulder gently and he flinched.

"Please, give me a few more minutes before you touch me…" he said in a low, gruff voice. Serena pulled her hand away and folded them in her lap. "You're very good at your job aren't you." Darien stated a few moments later.

"Well, usually I don't have to do much. I'm anticipated so it doesn't take much foreplay to excite a man. At least not my clients. It's taken you much longer to get a boner than it does for them." Serena replied then blushed. "I mean, not to imply you're incompetent or anything, it's just that with out agreement, it's to be expected."

Darien glanced at her again, smirking. "Are you blushing? Really?" he asked, amazed. "I didn't know an escort could so easily be embarrassed."

Serena grunted and looked away from him. "Are you implying I'm bawdy?"

"Bawdy?" Darien guffawed, shaking with silent laughter. "I would never accuse you of such a thing. I just would have assumed you'd mastered that little give away."

"I had." Serena replied. "Maybe you're the bawdy one, mister stiffy."

Now Darien had the grace to turn red, though it wasn't the full on flush Serena had, just a pink tinge on his cheek bones.

"I am sorry about that." He repeated, looking at her. "I meant what I said before. I didn't hire you for your body." He was serious again, his eyes probing hers intensely.

"I know. I don't doubt that all." Serena replied, equally as serious. "I never told you…but I think it's admirable. That you don't want to pay for sex. Most men have no qualms about it. At least not the men I know."

Darien now took Serena's hand, his thumb stroking her palm. "You're too good for this, you know? I know I haven't known you very long. But you're very bright…and funny. You could make so much more out of your life…Why do you do it…if you don't mind my asking?"

Serena watched him stroke her hand. He had a way of getting information from her that she didn't want anyone else to know. But he was different. A true gentleman. Maybe even a true friend. Maybe he deserved to know the truth of her past.

"My mother," Serena said quietly.

"Your mother made you do it?" Darien asked angrily, clutching her hand.

"No, no…" Serena said, shaking her head as well. "My mother is very sick. Five years ago she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. We were doing okay for the first year, my dad took care of her and my brother and I helped. Dad's job could afford a nurse every other day. But when they died, my father and brother, I couldn't do it on my own." Darien had gone back to stroking her hand, his touch much more gentle than it probably should have been. "So I sold the house so I could move my mom into a nursing home for a year, that's all I could afford at the time. I was looking for a job when Raye found me. She told me about her profession. And the money I could earn. I was hesitant to do it you know. I never wanted to be a prostitute. But at the time it looked like the only choice I had."

"Do you ever plan on quitting?" Darien asked quietly.

"Well, this is actually my last gig. With the money you're paying me I can retire and finally go to college. And I can still afford to take care of mother." Serena went quiet for a moment. "You were like an answer to my prayers." Darien's hand stilled on Serena's before reaching up to cup Serena's cheek.

"You're going to go far in life. I can tell." He stroked her cheek lightly before dropping his hand and sighing. "I suppose we should go back up before they really get suspicious." Serena followed quietly, her cheek where he had touched it, still tingling.

The rest of the day passed quickly, Darien never leaving Serena's side, clutching her hand, protectively in his. For a moment Serena could almost forget they weren't really together. She could forget that in just a month and a half they would never see each other again. Almost.

That night Serena emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a white lingerie piece this time with more lace than anything else, to find a check resting on her pillow. Darien stood out on the balcony, eyes closed, leaning into the warm breeze. The check was filled out completely, in the full amount of 2 million. Serena left it on her pillow, moving out to stand beside Darien.

"Why…why are you paying me now?" she asked. He turned his head to look at her, grinning.

"I trust you not to run away." He replied simply. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his warm side.

Serena wrapped her own arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Anything…for a friend." He smiled. She smiled back.

!#$%^&*()

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Shock! A new chapter in less than a week? Surely not?! Well, it is true people. I hope you enjoy it. I know it's still not very long but I'm definitely trying to work on lengthening my chapters. Just bear with me. With your support I can continue to grow as a writer. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Your comments bring tears to my eyes and a renewed fervor to my work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Okay?

!#$%^&*()

Fantasy Lover

Chapter 5: Hanging by a Moment

"I'm going to have to devote pretty much all day to business talks." Darien revealed the next morning as he placed a plate of bacon on the kitchen table. "So if I ignore you don't take it personally. It's simply a necessary evil."

"That's fine really. Why the sudden need for networking?" Serena asked curiously, nibbling on a piece of warm toast.

"We're considering a merger with Keiger Financing, our corporate rival."

"Wow that sounds pretty big."

"It would mean 25,000 new jobs and security for our current employees. Certainly worth devoting a day to." Darien grinned.

They were going horseback riding finally, something Serena had actually looked forward to since hearing about the trip. Ever since she was a child Serena had had a soft spot for horses. The sky was a bright blue with only a few cotton white colored clouds dotting the horizon and the temperature bordered on a comfortably warm 75 degrees. Darien and Serena met the board members at the stables at 10, each getting a horse assigned to them. Serena's horse was petite with brown spots stretching over the white and back tipped ears. Darien was given the biggest horse, a large, black stallion with a long flowing tail and mane. Serena couldn't help but notice that he looked like a true hero on his steed.

The riding instructor started them out on a well worn trail through the edge of the forest. The air was much cooler in the shade and Serena couldn't contain a slight shiver as a breeze wafted by them.

"Are you cold?" Darien asked quietly. He had been chatting all morning with the Vice President of Shields Inc., discussing several upcoming policy changes that seemed to have everybody excited.

"Just a little," Serena replied truthfully. Darien reined his horse in, motioning for Serena to do the same and pulled his light blue V-necked sweater over his head before passing it to Serena, leaving him in only a thin, white T-shirt.

"Won't you be cold?" Serena asked, reaching for the sweater anyway and pulling it over her head.

Darien rolled his eyes, smirking. "Please," he turned his horse back on the trail and Serena followed him. The sweater was still warm from his skin and it smelled of his cologne, a faint rose scent and she breathed it in, sighing quietly as her thoughts turned inward. In accepting this assignment Serena had suspected that Darien would be like all her other clients, selfish, self-serving, never caring about anything but their money, never treating Serena as anything except another tool to be utilized at their disposal. But Serena had known how it would be and she had never expected more from her clients. And then she met Darien Shields. He had every comfort money could afford, hundreds of friends, and no doubt a family who loved and supported him, yet he didn't seem to take any of it for granted. He was kind, generous, trusting, everything a man of his status wasn't supposed to be. He had hired a prostitute for a small fortune and expected only her company and didn't even seem bitter or self righteous about it. He was a true gentleman. And yes, he was slightly sarcastic and stand-offish, but he made up for it with his gestures…Like the sweater. And the check.

The check that seemed to be burning the bottom of Serena's suitcase where she had shoved it last night, shamed by the very thought of it. Because she had started to wonder if she could actually accept his money. That maybe she was in too deep with this strange and beautiful man. Luna had told all her employees to limit conversation between themselves and their clients, to not discuss families or futures or feelings. And Serena was starting to see why.

The trail wound around the lake and the sun had begun to sink towards the west when they finally made their way back to the stables. Darien was still chatting with his VP and several other board members once the horses were put away. He broke away from them for a brief moment to tell Serena he was going to the bar with them to further discuss their plans. He kissed her cheek, not wanting a repeat of the boat incident.

Serena made her way back to the suite slowly, her mind occupied. She decided to call Raye and Mina, hoping they would shed some light on a suddenly complicated situation.

"Yo, ho!" Raye greeted sweetly. "What'd'ya need?"

"Um…nothing really," Serena said, chickening out. "How are you guys doing?"

"Just dandy…just got back from an appointment with a very well known businessman actually. You know the one with the comb over?"

"Ew," Serena commented.

"It wasn't too bad, once you got past the hair. Mina's still out on an appointment to. Speaking of appointments, we were wondering how it's going with Mr. Shields. Is he still going along with this whole not-having-sex thing?"

"Yeah, he hasn't changed his mind or anything. He…um…he already paid me in full." Serena admitted.

Raye was silent on the other end of the line. Then with a little gasp she snapped out of her stupor. "He…he paid you the full 2 million?!" she exclaimed. "But it's only been like, a week. Less even!"

"It's been three days," Serena supplied.

"Either he's clinically insane or…" Raye started but didn't finish.

"Or?" Serena probed curiously.

"It's crazy…three days is such a short time…" Raye muttered.

"Or?" Serena asked again.

Raye was quiet for a moment. "Or there's something more than business going down."

Now Serena was the quiet one.

"Serena…please tell me there's nothing going on…"

"There isn't really-"

"Serena. Tell me the truth," Raye interjected.

"I am…we're just friends. It's nothing beyond that. We just sort of…understand each other."

"Hm…I hope that's all it is. You know it can't be more, right?" Raye asked. "He's paying you 2 million dollars for your company. He knows you're a prostitute. Guys like him don't fall for girls like us."

"I know," Serena whispered. "We are just friends though." She repeated as though she were reassuring herself. She heard a beep through the phone line.

"That's my other line," Raye said. "I'll talk to you later?" It was a question.

"Yeah, I'll call you." Serena replied. She clicked her phone shut and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her forehead. Raye was right, of course. Darien was high class, untouchable. He would never go for Serena, a girl pulled from near homelessness to be a prostitute to the rich and spoiled. What could she offer him? Her body? He'd made it clear he didn't want that from her. Why would he ever settle for her when he could have any woman in the world?

Serena groaned and grasped the roots of her hair in frustration before jumping up off the bed and grabbing her suit from the dresser. It was late for a swim, but that was good. Serena wanted the peace and quiet the dark pool would offer. A refuge from her thoughts. She quickly changed and wrapped a towel around herself before heading down to the pool.

The lights had just come on around the pool, illuminating it just enough to tell the pool from the deck. Serena laid her towel aside and jumped into the pool, gasping as the cold water closed around her. She came back up quickly and pulled her hair from her forehead, smoothing it back before she began to paddle her way across the pool. She made several passes, her arms working to pull her through the water, hoping the physical strain would chase away her thoughts. She had just finished her tenth pass when a shadow loomed by the side of the pool. She froze in the water, holding her breath in fear.

"Chill out Serena, it's just me." Darien chuckled in the darkness. Serena immediately relaxed, smiling up at him.

"I wasn't afraid," she called back to him.

"Sure you weren't," Darien replied. Serena could almost hear his eyes rolling. "Do you mind if I join you? I could use a swim."

"I don't know…" Serena mused. Weren't you just at a bar? I'm not exactly the life saving type you know." She knew she was flirting but she couldn't help herself.

"I only had one shot of vodka, to celebrate our new merger. And trust me, after all the business meetings I have to sit through I can hold my liquor." He pulled his shirt over his head, slinging it aside before pulling off his shoes and jeans. Even in the darkness Serena could see the strong contours of his chest, gleaming in the dim light. He was graceful as he dove into the pool headfirst, barely making a ripple in the shadowy water. He came up beside Serena, shaking his hair of the excess water. "So what brings you out here this late anyway?" he asked casually as he swam slowly around the pool.

Serena shrugged then remembered it was dark and he couldn't see the gesture. "I just wanted some fresh air and the pool seemed so inviting out here by itself. I couldn't resist."

"You're very impulsive aren't you?" Darien chuckled.

"I'm sorry, should I have stayed in the suite?" Serena asked, suddenly worried for their rouse.

Darien chuckled again. "No, it's fine. Really, you can do what you want. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh," Serena sighed. She floated for a moment, gazing at the newly emerged stars above. "I've never really thought of myself like that," she said, answering his earlier question. "Impulsive, I mean. I just make decisions faster than others. But I rarely regret them. I imagine I would regret an impulse. Haven't you ever just known what you wanted and gone for it?"

"Not really. My parents raised me to be very cautious of my decisions. They drilled it into me that one wrong decision could ruin my life." He confessed.

"So they scared you into being cautious?"

Darien was quiet as he leaned against the pool wall, his stout back turned to her.

"I'm sorry," Serena said after a few minutes silence. "That was too forward of me-"

"No," Darien interrupted her. "It's just…I never thought of it that way. I suppose they did scare me into being who I am. Hm…who knew?"

"Do you speak to your parents often?" Serena asked casually, not prepared for his response.

"My parents are dead." He replied curtly.

Cricket song filled the air. Music was playing from one of the rooms above and a light flicked off in the lobby.

"Darien…" Serena began in a strangled voice. "I'm so, so sorry. I had no idea…I never would have brought it up…"

Warm hands grasped her shoulders gently, his thumbs stroking her skin. "It's okay Serena," he said quietly. "No harm done. It's been years since they died. I was 12."

"But still…I know…when my father and brother died I was so…lost." She croaked. "I felt so alone. I can't imagine what that would've been like at only 12 years old."

"I wasn't close to my parents. I miss them and I mourned them. But now they just seem like a distant memory. It doesn't hurt me to talk about them. I shouldn't have sprung that on you." He continued to stroke her shoulders and the panic that had risen in Serena's throat settled down. She was putty in his hands.

"You're the strongest person I know Serena. You've been through so much, sacrificed so much, and yet you still find a way to stay optimistic. How do you do it?" Darien wondered aloud, his dark eyes locked on Serena's. His hands stilled on her shoulders but they did not fall away. Above them the full moon emerged from behind a stray cloud and the full light of it shone down on them, showering them in a soft, silver glow.

Darien's intense gaze brought the dreaded blush to Serena's face full force and despite himself Darien grinned, reaching a hand up to stroke her red cheek, leaving an electric charge in its wake. He leaned down, ever so slowly, cautiously, testing the waters. Eager for his touch, yet fearing it at the same time, Serena pulled his face down to meet hers, molding her lips to his. He responded immediately, lifting her from the water into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his torso tightly and her hands tangled once more in his wet, dark hair. His lips moved against hers sensually, desperately. It was as though his lips were made to fit hers. She groaned against his mouth, arching her back as his hands began to rove her body, stroking her bare back and thighs. As her legs tightened even more on his waist Darien lifted her clear of the water, carrying her from the pool, through the hotel lobby and onto the elevator, not once moving his lips from hers. The elevator dinged as it reached the penthouse and Darien carried her through the doors before they were fully opened, through the living room and into the bedroom, laying her on the massive bed gently.

He pulled away from her for the first time, gasping as he fumbled with the straps of Serena's suit. Serena lay trembling beneath him, too overwhelmed to help him. Finally, in frustration, Darien ripped the straps apart, throwing the demolished suit to the floor. He looked down at her with smoldering eyes, taking in her slender waist and heaving breast before kissing her neck, running his tongue down her skin and to her breast where he took one hardened nipple into his mouth and teased it, meanwhile working his way out of his own boxers. Serena arched against his mouth, groaning again, running her hands over the smooth skin of his back, her fingernails digging in as he mouth worked. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, straining her naked hips against his. She felt his arousal against her leg and she arched toward him, needing to feel him inside her. She pulled his head up to hers, kissing his ear softly and running her fingers through his now damp hair. He released a shuddering breath against her cheek, straining towards her, their bodies so close a sheet of paper could not have separated them.

Serena lowered her hand while she kissed his neck to grasp his throbbing manhood, guiding it to the spot she yearned for it most. Just as the tip of it met her skin he jumped back, throwing himself against the wall, a wild look in his bright eyes. A shaking hand blindly reached for his robe, barely grasping it before he took off through the suite, the door barely emitting a whisper as it closed behind him. Tears clouded Serena's eyes as she curled up on the bed, abandoned, her arms wrapped around her legs protectively. A tear trailed down her cheek, leaving a wet spot on the sheet beneath her head.

'What have I done?' she thought with a sob, muffled by her fist.

!#$%^&*()

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I actually had this chapter planned out differently but it just wasn't right and at first it was giving me writer's block so I started this chapter out just writing to see where it would go and I liked it much better. I was afraid it would move the story too fast for my taste but, luckily, it sticks with my original outline pretty well. So I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other trademarked, copyrighted, anything material mentioned in this story. Please don't sue. All you'll get it a broken laptop and the five dollars in my bank account.

!#$%^&*()

Fantasy Lover

Chapter 6: Foolish Games

Darien did not come back the next morning. Serena finally sat up as the sun's light reached the bed, rubbing her swollen eyes. He had not called, sent a message, anything. He had run away from her, like she was some kind of monster, a siren he had suddenly realized had a serpent's tail. Of course he had told her he didn't want to have sex with her. Maybe he even thought she had somehow wheedled him into nearly giving in. Maybe he was already on a flight back home, vowing never to communicate with her. It didn't matter if he left now. He had already paid his whore. Serena stood suddenly, conviction in her suddenly excited eyes. She pulled her suitcase from beneath the bed and dug through it until she found the rectangular piece of white paper. The check. A check many would keep just from spite. But to Serena it was a disgusting thing. She ripped it in half than ripped those halves in half and so on until all that was left was a small pile of shredded paper. She left it on the floor as she grabbed a towel and her toiletry bag, running the bathtub full of hot water. She sat on the edge of the tub, dipping her foot into the increasing, steaming water. Without the money hanging over her head she could think more sanely about what had transpired last night.

She knew now that she could not accept any money from him. Even if he did come back and forgive her. She would not take his money. Of course he would not know that. At least not until he noticed that the 2 million had never left his account. But by then it would be too late. She would be long gone. She had about 25 thousand saved from the past years, just enough for a community college's tuition. It would have to be enough. An associate degree and maybe a job in a doctor's office. It would be enough to keep her mother in the nursing home and to keep a small apartment. Serena slid into the tub, sighing as the hot water enveloped her bare skin. She had not dressed after Darien had left and had goose bumps all over from lying in the air conditioned room all night uncovered, still damp from the pool.

She closed her eyes as her cold limbs finally started to warm up. It almost seemed like enough to just lie there. To not think about Darien and why he had fled from her. But she couldn't clear her mind of him. He had called her the strongest person he knew. He admired her for doing what she did. Yet at the same time he would not hire her for sex. It seemed like such a double standard. Maybe she just wasn't pretty enough for him. He was a billionaire. No doubt he could have any woman he desired. Serena had always been pretty but nobody had ever called her beautiful. Was it possible he wanted only the most beautiful women? He was a man after all; surely looks could have something to do with it? But Serena also knew in the heat of a moment just about any woman would do in a pinch. The very definition of a one night stand. She sank deeper into the water until her mouth hovered just above the water line. She sighed again but this time out of frustration. She wanted to know why he ran away. If he felt for her the burgeoning feelings she was starting to feel for him. She wanted to talk to him about where this whole thing was going. Because even if he did forgive her, surely they couldn't act like that had never happened. It was too beautiful, too pure of a moment to simply ignore. He had to have felt the electricity last night. The rightness of holding her in his arms. She had felt it. Cliché as it may sound they were like two puzzle pieces fitting together. When he kissed her something had awoken in Serena's soul that she did not know existed. Passion. Something she had never felt for a man before.

Sure she'd had good sex before; some of those billionaires had been attractive and very knowledgeable. But she'd never really wanted them, only resigned herself to them. But with Darien she'd wanted to go on, to feel him inside of her. Even thinking of it now thrilled her, revitalizing the goose bumps though the water was steaming. But beyond that she wanted to be with emotionally and mentally as well. She wanted to know everything about him, his favorite foods, TV shows, books, what his childhood was like, where he'd grown up…everything. Serena knew what that feeling was, the first buds of love, and it excited her, while at the same time, terrified her, because, she realized again with a sinking in her stomach, he'd run away from her. Obviously he didn't feel the same way or he'd have gone on. He wouldn't have had that manic look in his eyes, desperate to escape, knowing he'd been about to do something he didn't want to do. Serena groaned before dipping completely underwater and coming back up, brushing her wet hair back. She quickly washed and climbed out of the tub, desperate to escape her thoughts once again. She brushed and dried her hair before dressing in her ragged shorts and T-shirt, the same outfit she'd almost worn yesterday. Now that Darien wasn't here to stop her she could venture out in them. And she did, with an almost spiteful smile. Because if he looked bad because of her clothes it would only serve him right for leading her on and then running away.

The lobby was quiet save for a young woman at the desk clicking away at a computer and talking into a headset. She only glanced briefly at Serena before turning back to her screen. Serena ignored her as well and continued through the hotel, searching until she found the bar. It was inside the hotel restaurant, complete with low lighting and quiet soft rock music. A quick glance told Serena Darien was not there and she collapsed on a bar stool, calling for a martini. Soundlessly one appeared before her and she sipped it slowly. She only wanted to relax a little after all, not get totally hammered. Besides, who was there to care for her if she did? Almost as if her friends could sense her loneliness her phone rang. A quick look at the caller id confirmed that it was Mina and Serena answered, grateful for the distraction.

"Good morning lovely!" Mina greeted in a high, chipper voice. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked suggestively.

"No, not all, it was perfect timing actually. I was just getting a drink."

"Before noon?" Mina asked quickly, concern immediately filling her voice.

"Oh, it's just water," Serena quickly lied, ignoring the raised eyebrow of the bartender. "Jeez Mina,"

"Sorry, but you should always be specific. I'm glad it is just water though. If it weren't you'd be going through some pretty serious stuff."

"Mhmm," Serena responded, sipping her martini, a little guilty of lying to Mina.

"Anyway, I was just calling to check up on you. How's it going with the monk?"

Serena couldn't contain a giggle at that. No monk had ever touched her as Darien had last night. "He's not a monk…And everything's…fine."

Mina didn't notice the hesitation and prattled on. "Well that's fantastic! Just imagine! This is your very last appointment before you get to retire! I can't even imagine retiring now."

"Yeah, it's great." Serena realized she would not be able to keep in touch with Mina and Raye after this. How could she explain her decision to not take the money? Her feelings for him? "But I'm really going to miss living with you and Raye." She added.

"Can't you still live with us? I didn't think that was going to change." Mina asked her voice suddenly quiet.

"I was, um, actually thinking of moving my mom out to the country. And I'll be living in the dorms at school when I'm not with her." Of course she couldn't afford to move her mom anywhere. But they would never know that.

"Aw…But you'll still come visit us right?"

"Of course,"

Mina was silent. "I don't believe you. Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye to me?"

"Because you're paranoid." Serena teased half-heartedly. Inside she felt her heart ache at having to leave her friends, for lying to them.

Mina laughed her tone lightening. "I guess you're right. But I am going to miss having you right down the hall. You're so much like a big sister to me." She was right. Since Mina had started a year ago Serena had been watching out for her, helping her. When she lost her virginity to the highest bidder and had come home crying Serena had been there with her warmest pajamas and two gallons of chocolate fudge ice cream. They were like a little family, Raye watching out for Serena, Serena for Mina, all taking care of one another.

"Same for me. I'll always think of you guys as my family."

"Good, because we are family." Mina said. She then proceeded to change the subject discussing one of her latest appointments and what she had worn. Serena half listened, contributing the appropriate "Hm," and "Yeah," when necessary. Mostly she just relished the friendship she would soon have to break because it was all too difficult to face.

Mina did not go on much longer, just another ten minutes before she had a beep and finally let Serena go. She clicked her phone shut and tapped the bar to get another martini. The bartender strolled over with the bottle, chuckling.

"I hope you realize this isn't actually water." He asked, tilting the bottle.

"Yes, I know." Serena laughed. He refilled her glass before ambling away. She swirled her drink mindlessly, staring off into a dark corner of the bar. Maybe she should just take off now, before Darien could even bother to come back. Maybe that was what he was waiting for. She heaved a quiet sigh before a shadow loomed over the bar. A creaking seat alerted her to the presence of another person and she slyly glanced from the corner of her eye, squashing the hope that it might be Darien, back to make amends. But of course it wasn't. The man he had been speaking to yesterday, his Vice-President, Brett Langley she thought he'd called him when he had muttered names to her that first day. He smiled crookedly at him, brushing his graying hair back from his forehead in surely what he thought was a debonair way but just came across as creepy. Serena managed a small grimace back and went back to stirring her drink absently, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone.

"So, where is my dear colleague on this fine day?" he asked innocently.

"Oh," Serena faltered, turning back to him and plastering a fake smile on her face. "He's…" she stumbled for an excuse when she saw a priest come through the hotel lobby doors. She turned her eyes back to him. "He's at confession." She lied, still smiling a tad too brightly.

Brett chuckled, sipping the scotch that had quietly appeared before him. "Funny, I never took Shields as a man of faith."

"Perhaps that's why he goes to confession." Serena smirked, downing the remains of her martini and standing up. Her head was only a tad woozy from the second drink and she managed to stand up straight. "If you'll excuse me I must be getting back to the room."

"Of course, he'll need something new for next week's visit." Serena giggled in an obvious fake way and rolled her eyes as she turned away, stumbling a little over the parquet. Of course after telling him that she had to return to the room though it was the last place she really wanted to be. She turned in the elevator before the doors fully closed and saw Brett watching her intently from the bar, a long, gray eyebrow arched, and a smug look on his face. Serena shivered as the doors closed, inexplicably scared of him. She tried to shake it, convincing herself that it was just because of the low light, or her two martinis. Which had apparently affected her more than she thought because as the elevator doors opened again at the penthouse she stumbled, slamming her knee on the polished wood floor. She cursed quietly, wincing as her knee throbbed. She stood slowly and limped her way to the bathroom, cursing each step, pulling her sneakers carefully by the bed. She examined her knee closely. Blood ran from a few tiny scraps on her kneecap but it was already drying up. A deep bruise had quickly formed though, almost distracting you from the swelling that was already taking place. She limped to the bathroom and wet a cloth, holding it to her knee as she sat on the toilet. It figured she would fall now. Her knee was largely swollen now, her joint resembling a softball. She bit her tongue, cursing the fates. Because it would be hell to leave now. She surely couldn't carry all her luggage with her swollen knee, not when she could barely limp. She could only hope that Darien would stay away at least until the swelling decreased. As it was she could not put on a pair of pants to even try to cover it up as they wouldn't come over the knee.

She limped to the kitchen and placed several ice cubes in a dishtowel before limping back to the bedroom and propping her knee slowly on a pillow with the ice pressed against it. She whimpered as it throbbed painfully, a deep aching pain. She did not know where any pain relievers were and she stupidly had not packed any despite her history of falling.

Some say Fate has a plan and in the next moment Serena believed it as she heard the elevator door swoosh open and footsteps echoed through the suite. She immediately tensed up. It could only be one of three things. One, the hotel staff, coming to clean or stock the cabinets or something like that. Two, a burglar hearing that Darien had left, come to take whatever he could find before his return. Or three, the dreaded Mr. Shields himself. As he walked around the corner, his eyes locking on Serena's, she desperately wished for number two. At least then she had a fighting chance. Against his deep, blue eyes and supple lips she was powerless. He stopped as his eyes dropped to her propped up knee and shoddy ice pack which had already begun to leak water on the spread.

"What happened?" he asked, rushing forward, concern edging his voice. It was all Serena could to hold back a sob at his worry. Because he was surely only worried that someone would discover their rouse.

"Nothing really, I just fell. It's only a sprain."

His large, gentle hands removed the ice pack and caressed the swollen joint. Serena bit back her gasp of pain, elated that he was touching her, something she thought would never happen again after last night. He heard her intake of breath though and assumed its cause. He dropped his hand, replacing the ice.

"How did you fall exactly?"

"Um…I tripped…over the elevator." She replied cautiously. Would he worry that she'd left the suite? He seemed to remain calm however, not commenting on why she left.

"How did you fall on it?"

"I just sort of…stumbled. I didn't directly hit it." Serena sighed as spasm of pain hit her knee. Darien looked up suddenly, suspicious.

"Have you been drinking? I smell alcohol…" He leaned closer to her, sniffing her breath and pulled back, a disapproving look on his face. "Where you at the bar?"

"Um…yes?" she hadn't meant for it to come out as a question but his proximity and concern had her frazzled. "I…I only had a couple of drinks, you know. Just to sooth the nerves and all that. I'm just…naturally clumsy." The normally confident Serena stared shyly down at the comforter she had bunched in front of her, trying desperately not to remember how warm he'd been last night, how sensual his lips had felt on her neck, her lips, her…

"…shouldn't have left you by yourself. Figures you'd get hurt." Darien was saying pulling Serena from her memories. His words burned in her ears and she looked up at him, sudden fierceness making them bright.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own. And you did leave last night. Maybe you deserve to be blamed for this." She spat, her cheeks burning as she brought up their near sex. Darien looked away from her, his cheeks suspiciously pink as well. They were silent, Darien staring at the floor, Serena glaring at Darien.

"Hm," he finally whispered leaning over. Serena gave up her glaring to see what he reached for and paled as she saw the pile of ripped paper. She had meant to clean that up before he saw it. He passed the scraps from hand to hand, clearly knowing what they once were. "A bit hasty weren't you? That's a lot of money you just tore up."

"I don't want it anymore." Serena whispered, looking towards the window. The shadows were beginning to lengthen as evening approached. They sat in silence again. Finally Darien stood up, sighing.

"I'm sorry Serena." He said quietly. Serena glanced at him quickly but he was turned toward the living room. "About what happened last night. I…I didn't mean to offend you in any way." He was clearly uncomfortable. "I just…couldn't let it go on, you see. I just…couldn't." he then walked through the door, but instead of leaving the suite again as Serena thought he would he walked to the kitchen and began pulling things from cabinets, clearly planning on staying, at least for dinner.

He had apologized, as Serena thought he might. But it was polite. Restrained. Serena's heart ached as he had said it. Because he wasn't apologizing for running out on her. Not really. He was apologizing for letting it happen in the first place. It couldn't have meant the same to him as it had to her, she concluded. Tears had fogged her eyes as she contemplated his apology and when he came back in with a plate of dinner she took it quietly, only looking up briefly to give him a sad smile before looking back down. She shoved the food around on her plate, not eating and Darien left the room again. She heard his fork quietly scraping his plate in the living room, no other sounds. What could she say to him anyway? She couldn't act like it hadn't meant anything to her at least. Even if it was just a stupid passionate moment that got out of hand for him. While he sat quietly in the living room, completely unaffected by her, Serena could feel her heart breaking all over again. And this time she couldn't hide.

!#$%^&*()

Well that's it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if the chapter is really short this week, but I have an excuse this time! I burned the tip of my pointer finger pretty badly and it's awkward and painful to type so I had two options for this chapter, one, I wait another week to type it (and honestly it probably wouldn't be much longer than this) or two, I type a slightly shorter chapter but it gets out on time. Obviously I chose number two. Hope you enjoy it anyhow. I do appreciate all my readers and want to make them happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sadly.

!#$%^&*()

Fantasy Lover

Chapter 7: Can't Fight the Moonlight

A week passed before Serena and Darien exchanged another word. Because of her knee she was left in the suite while Darien met with the board members with the excuse that she had a cold. He had also made up his bed on the couch, carefully setting it up each night and folding it away each morning. Each day after he left Serena would hobble around the suite, restless and sad. She hated staying there with him. Seeing him each day and knowing that they would never be more than employer and employee now. And knowing that, though she hadn't known him long, she was falling for him. She wasn't so naïve as to think she loved him already and had she had the chance to leave right after the incident perhaps she could have moved on, fell in love with another man, been happy. But being in the same suite as him, not having the tourniquet of separation to protect her from her growing feelings, she was powerless against her emotions.

It was Darien who spoke first. "How is your knee?" he had asked one morning. He must have noticed that Serena had stopped limping and the ace bandage she had used lay on the bathroom floor, forgotten. Serena had glanced up from her cereal, too stunned to reply. He wasn't looking at her, was instead scanning the morning paper with a disinterested eye. Of course the tension in his shoulders gave away that he was anything but relaxed.

Serena cleared her throat as he waited patiently for a reply. "It's much better." She admitted quietly.

"Good. So you'd be okay for the company picnic today?"

"Yeah," she replied, still quiet. His shoulders seemed to visibly relax at her acceptance. His eyes raised to meet hers, another first for the week. They seemed apologetic.

"I wouldn't ask, but people are starting to ask questions. I don't want any suspicions raised." He confessed.

"That's fine. It's my job after all." Serena said.

"And, um, another thing. Somebody asked me about this yesterday. They didn't see a ring on your finger…after I proposed I mean. So um…" he pulled a dark blue, velvet box from his pocket and opened it, placing it on the table by Serena's cereal. A thin silver band with a sparkling heart shaped diamond was nestled in the velvet cushion. "So we can keep up appearances for a while longer." He explained.

"Of course." Serena said drily. She pulled the ring from the box and slid it on her own ring finger, the cold silver seeming to burn her skin, branding her as the liar she was. She smiled tightly before dumping her near full bowl of cereal into the garbage disposal heading to the bathroom to get ready. As she dried her hair and plaited it down her back she couldn't help but notice how dull her eyes seemed. Had Darien noticed how robotic she seemed now? If he did he didn't comment as they took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out to the vast yard that surrounded the hotel, joining the already crowded picnic party. Serena smiled mechanically, shook hands, thanked those who said they were glad she was better, and allowed the squealing, young, single women to gasp over her ring. She held onto Darien's arm and attempted to send loving glances his way from time to time but only Darien and she knew that her eyes held nothing of the happiness everyone expected them to hold.

Darien left her side once, to get them food, leaving her sitting on a colorful quilt somebody else had provided them. She had pulled her knees against her chest and was resting her forehead on her knees when a shadow loomed over her. With a chilling sense of déjà vu Serena raised her head and saw Brett Langley standing beside her, smiling his eerie, crooked smile.

"Mind if I join you for a minute?" he asked cheerfully. A bit too cheerfully in Serena's opinion. But as she had no clear reason to say yes she minded she smiled up at him.

"No, go ahead. Darien will be back in a minute." Even now Serena could see him making his way back across the lawn, balancing two paper plates and two sodas precariously while watching his footing.

"Well that's too bad now isn't it?" He chuckled, folding his abnormally tall frame onto the small quilt, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Serena. He grasped her hand before she knew what he was doing and whistled. "Didn't see that last week." He commented, not releasing her hand.

She smiled uncomfortably, trying to coyly pull her hand from his. "That's because I didn't have it last week. That was when he proposed, remember, on the boat?"

He smirked. "I remember. Now what kind of man proposes to a girl without a ring? I mean, unless it's spur of the moment."

"Oh it was." Serena admitted truthfully, still tugging on her hand. His fingers held hers in a vice-like grip and she could feel the tips of them going numb. Luckily Darien finally made his way to their blanket and noticed Brett.

"Oh, hey Brett. What brings you to our little corner of the picnic?" Darien asked, handing a plate and soda to Serena, not noticing when Brett quickly dropped her hand or Serena trying to massage feeling back into them.

"Just chatting with your little fiancé here. She's quite a catch." Brett smirked again. "Where'd you guys meet anyway?"

"On an airplane," Serena answered quickly and truthfully. Darien chuckled at the private joke.

"Really, well, isn't that cute?" he laughed quietly. "Well, I'll leave you love birds to your meal." He winked at Serena before leaving causing Darien to raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Did I miss something?" he asked when Brett was out of earshot.

"Not really," Serena lied, repressing a shiver. She focused on eating and not thinking about the insinuation that laced Brett's words. Darien dropped it, though he still sent her suspicious glances which Serena decidedly ignored, as well as the gentle way his hand caressed her arm every few minutes. She knew it was just for show, but she couldn't help but feel affected by his touch. Especially when she remembered the last way he'd touched her like that.

A surge of sadness welled in her chest at the memory she'd tried to suppress the last week and her eyes blurred. Darien's hand stilled on her arm and he understood the sudden gasp that escaped her lips. He pulled her to her feet and quickly led her to the thick trees that surrounded the lawn. To an outsider it appeared as though two lovers were breaking away for a romantic rendezvous. Once in the protection of the trees Serena released the sob that had built in her chest, quickly wiping away her streaming tears.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to…to break down. I just…need a moment and I'll be fine." She said through quiet gasps. Darien stood a foot away from her, carefully studying her face. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as though she was holding herself together, and she knew she was being unreasonable in her reaction. It was a rare man after all who refused sex from an attractive woman, and she should be grateful that he had no such expectations from her. With a startled laugh she realized the irony of the situation. She'd always had sex because she had to, and now that she wanted to she couldn't. She knew the difference was the man. Darien was unlike anybody she'd ever met before. She sat on the soft moss and propped her back against a thick tree. Darien sat cautiously beside her.

"Just tell me one thing," Serena finally said, her tears drying on her cheeks. She turned to look at Darien and held his dark gaze.

"What?" he asked carefully.

"Did you…stop…because of what I am?" She studied his reaction. He leaned back, his eyebrows raising.

"No. I told you why I stopped. Before anything even happened." He confessed. His surprise seemed genuine. "I told you I wasn't paying you for sex and I meant it. I stopped because I didn't want you to think I had changed my mind or anything. I believe sex is an act of love, for two people who genuinely want to be together. It's called making love, and I believe that's exactly what it is." He said with perfect sincerity. Serena sat quietly, absorbing what he had said.

"But you said I was brave for doing what I do. How can you believe something like that and then praise me for going against what you believe."

"You are brave, but not because you have sex with strange men, rather because you did something unpleasant to protect somebody else. It's the thought behind the act I find noble. Because if you didn't love your mother so much you would have just gone on, left her without any source of support. But you stayed; you worked it out to take care of her."

"But you still think being a prostitute is wrong." Serena stated.

"Don't you?" he asked, clearly surprised. She looked down at the dark green moss.

"Yes, but it was my only choice. My mom was going to lose her place in the nursing home and I was homeless, it wasn't brave, just desperate."

"Perhaps. But it's not your only choice anymore. You're going to have so many options after this, right?" Serena thought of her resolve to not take his money. She had already destroyed one check and the same thing would happen to the other one he had written out for her. But she had learned her lesson about hiding the evidence. Her options would be limited by her decision, but she did have more options than she did that day four years ago. And she was definitely done with the escort business.

"That's true." She looked up at him sadly. He held her eyes, searching them.

"I didn't want to stop you know." He revealed in the silence. "I'd never felt the way I felt with you that night."

Serena sat quietly, not wanting to interrupt his confession after wishing for it all week.

"I've been with other women, some of them I loved, some of them I thought I loved. I was a bit flighty, I admit." He laughed. "But with you, I don't know, there was lust definitely, but it seemed like there was something else. Something new and intangible, a deeper feeling than just the craving of the night. If only you weren't…" he stopped short, looking down.

"A whore?" Serena supplied.

He looked up quickly, anger edging his features. "You're not a whore Serena. If I ever led you to believe that I'm sorry."

"But you said you wouldn't pay for sex because it's not right. I made a living doing just that. You can't have these double standards!" Serena exclaimed standing up suddenly. "I am a whore because I take money for sex! You think it's wrong for me to do that! So in essence you think I'm a whore, even if you won't admit it."

"No! I don't think that Serena. I think you're better than what you do. So much better! I think fate dealt you a crap hand and you tried to make the best of it! And yes, I think it's wrong to take money for sex, but I also think that every time you did it you felt wrong, guilty, because you believe that to! And I believe that given the chance, you'll stop doing it and you'll do something so much more worthwhile with your life. You're not this demon you seem to think you are." His voice had lowered and he had moved closer to her until his chest touched hers. His hands reached up to caress her face gently, soothingly, as though he knew that's exactly what she needed.

"Then what's the problem?!" Serena exclaimed. "Why can't we be together?"

"Because I refuse to pay for making love with you. I want to know that you would have me without the money. How can I know that with 2 million dollars hanging over us?"

"You think the only reason I would sleep with you is because you're paying me?" Serena blurted, half-laughing.

"I think you feel like you have to, for that sum. And I don't want that."

Serena reached up to gently stroke his face, sudden confidence flaring inside her. The action caught him off guard and he leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. "You honestly think the only reason I went so far with you last week is because I felt obligated to have sex with you, because of the money?" she giggled. "You know what I say?" she asked. He opened his eyes to meet hers. She smiled at him tenderly, stroking his eyebrows, his cheeks, his jaw, and his lips. "I say, fuck the money. I want you. And only you. From the first moment I saw you I wanted you."

He grinned back at her before crushing his lips to hers. She molded herself to his body, her hands running over his body, pulling on his clothes. She groaned, every nerve in her body alive with his touch. She never thought she would feel it again. She was starved for it. The sadness of the past week seemed to pass away as they fell to the ground in a heap, pulling at each other's clothes until they were scattered around them. Darien pulled away from a moment, gazing into Serena's eyes. For a brief moment she was afraid he would run away again but he just grinned and ran his lips over hers before lowering them to her trembling shoulders and heaving breasts. It felt just as good as it had last time. Perhaps better because she could fully appreciate it after nearly losing it. And this time, he didn't stop. His hips met hers, faster and faster as he pulled in and out of her, the pleasure building in her groin, his lips roving her body, her lips roving his, until something exploded inside her, immediately followed by another explosion, and another, over and over until finally Serena and Darien lay still, holding each other, breathing heavily, still joined at their hips. Darien brushed his lips against Serena's gently, smiling. Serena sighed, she'd never been happier than she was at that moment.

In the shadows of the foliage a shadow moved, a smirk crossing its face as it fled the trees, back to the bright yard.

!#$%^&*()

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

^_^ *Dodges flying tomatoes* Is anyone still out there? I'm working my butt off in college right now so I have much less free time. T_T I really miss working on this story though so I'm slacking on studying for my government exam to work on this.

Disclaimer: Nope.

!#$%^&*()

Fantasy Lover

By: MoonyGirl'04

Chapter 8: I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

"What do you think of this dress?" Serena posed in yet another outfit as Darien laid spread on the sofa.

"Its lovely." He answered without looking up from his newspaper.

"You're not even paying any attention, how do you know it's lovely? It could be an atypical hooker outfit for all you know!" she exclaimed, planting her hands on her hips.

"Well, why would I complain about that? You know I love it when you dress sexy."

"What if I look trampy?"

Darien looked up and smirked. "You could never look like a tramp." He sighed and threw his newspaper on the coffee table before standing up to insect Serena's dress. He let his fingers trail over the fabric before planting his hands on her hips and turning her around so she faced away from him. He pulled her hair over her shoulder, exposing her ivory neck. He traced his fingers over her skin, causing her to shiver. He replaced his fingers with his lips, sucking on the skin until it turned red. He then blew in her ear before letting his lips trace the delicate cartilage. "I think you should wear you hair up," he whispered, kissing her neck again.

"Okay," she whispered. She ran off to fix her hair, leaving Darien laughing in the living room, shaking his head he picked up his newspaper and sat back down, his mind still on the lovely blonde humming in his bathroom. When she came out her hair had been piled on the top of her head with curly tendrils trailing over her pale neck and shoulders. "I'm ready," she smiled.

"Great, it only took 3 hours…" Darien chuckled, standing and straightening his suit.

"I'd have been ready sooner if you'd have been more helpful." She retorted.

Darien bit back his own witty comeback when he saw the small hickey forming on the side of her neck, already turning brown, obviously not a freckle. A smirk slipped over his features and Serena shot him suspicious looks as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. She linked her arm through his as they made there way to the ballroom, smiling as they passed people.

"Don't you hate these damn things?" Darien asked, his face frozen in a smile.

"For two million, honey, I'm having the time of my life." Serena replied. Darien couldn't suppress a surprised laugh and looked down at her, his smile slipping as he pulled her to a halt in the crowded hall.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you here." He stroked her cheek gently and lowered his lips to hers in a suddenly passionate embrace. Serena forgot everything around her as his lips encased hers, the stares, the giggles, and the future. All that was important were his lips on hers. He pulled away reluctantly, sighing as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What was that for?" Serena asked in a broken whisper.

"You're too beautiful not to kiss randomly. Duh." He laughed, pulling her arm from where it had wrapped around his neck and placing it safely, once more, in the crook of his own arm.

"Hmph," Serena replied, though she smiled back. They continued on to the ballroom, ignoring the catcalls and whispers. They were engaged after all. Supposedly. Serena almost stumbled as she remembered it was all a façade. She looked up at Darien and wondered if he, to, had forgotten. She vowed to forget it all, just for one more night, and live in the lie. It was, after all, better than reality.

They came into the ballroom and Serena couldn't help but gasp a little. It had been completely transformed into some kind of fairy realm, with twinkling lights and gauzy fabric hanging from the windows; a gigantic, crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, casting a soft golden light over the room. Couples glided around the dance floor, skirts elegantly flaring out like colorful flowers blooming in the early morning sun. Tables had been set up around the edges of the room and Darien led her to one, pulling out her chair before taking his own. Menus were folded in front of them and they spent a few perusing the options before choosing what they wanted. As they waited on their food, Serena watched the dancers spin and twirl through song after song with bright eyes.

Darien watched Serena watch the dancers, smiling. He stood quietly and extended his hand to her. "Would you do me the honor?" he asked.

Serena looked up at him with panic stricken eyes. "Oh, I can't dance like that!" she cried quietly.

Darien just smirked down at her. "With me you can." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her reluctant feet.

"Please Darien, don't…I don't want to look foolish in front of all these people…" Serena could feel her face heating up as guests sent them curious looks.

"So you don't mind PDA but God forbid you dance in front of them?" Darien laughed. "Just follow my lead."

He grasped one of her hands in his, placed her other one on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Follow my feet." He mouthed as the next song started up. He took a step back, she followed, another step, then another. Serena watched their feet move in unison, trying not to mess up. "Look at me," he whispered. She looked up and staggered a little. Darien's strong grip kept her upright and her feet fell back into the pattern.

"The waltz is better performed with eye contact." He replied to her exasperated look. "Besides, you look like you know what you're doing when you don't stare at your feet."

"Forgive me for not knowing the proper waltz decorum." Serena said sarcastically.

"You're forgiven." He chuckled. They were flying around the room now, gliding like the glamorous couples surrounding them. They weren't seeing a girl who'd barely graduated high school, who sold her body for money, or a girl with a sick mother. They were seeing a gorgeous, educated woman with a handsome fiancé and a bright future. She felt like she could really fly. Darien surprised her with a lift that garnered a round of applause. The song came to an end and they bowed to the crowd that had formed around them before taking their seats.

"I don't think I'll be on '_So You Think You Can_ _Dance_' anytime soon." Serena laughed.

"You did very well for a beginner…" Darien replied, chuckling.

"Well, you certainly surpass beginner status. Did you have lessons or are you naturally suave?"

Darien grimaced, taking a sip of his wine before replying. "I was well educated in as much as my mother could force down my throat. But I don't want to talk about that." His voice was curt and they were silent for a minute. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice gentle. "It's just a sore subject, my parents, I mean. I guess my childhood in general."

"That's okay, everyone has they're things, you know? Sore subjects you called them." Serena sighed. "I can relate to that."

Darien looked around before leaning in. "You must have had it much worse than me. I'm sorry for seeming like a spoiled brat."

Serena smiled back at him sadly. "Nobody's problems are less significant than anybody else's. Just different. I would never call you spoiled." She grasped Darien's hand on the table, entwining her fingers through his. He leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

"You're an amazing woman Serena. Don't let what you do define you. You're smart, beautiful, funny, crazy…I think I may be in lo…"

"Darien!" a man called from behind them. Serena jumped, pulling her hand from Darien's, her heart pounding, not from the sudden interruption but from what Darien had been about to say. Had he been about to say he may be in love with her? Was it even possible for him to love her, knowing what she did? What she'd done?

A bald man with a protruding stomach came up to Darien and grasped his hand as a chubby woman smiled happily at them both.

"When are you going to give your speech? I've been waiting all evening!" the man laughed.

Darien smiled at them. "I guess I'll do it now then, since everyone is so ready to be put to sleep."

The old man winked at Serena. "He's humble, he's the best speaker I've ever heard, makes these things worth going to." Darien waved a hand dismissively as he stood and made his way to the center of the room where an impromptu stage had been set up almost as soon as Darien stood up. He waved as the crowd gave a huge round of applause.

"Good evening my fantastic co-workers! I hope you all are enjoying this fine retreat as much as I am, of course I am a little biased, considering my lovely new fiancé." He winked at Serena as a ripple of giggles stirred the crowd. Serena couldn't help but blush. Darien was right, she had odd ideas of embarrassment.

"Of course we all realize the point of this retreat is not for romance or dancing," Darien continued, a serious tone tingeing his voice. Serena watched as the people in the room sat up straighter. "This is a place where we can build a team, a family."

Serena smiled as Darien spoke. He was passionate about the people he worked with, at least. If he didn't love the business he loved the people. He made jokes, made jabs at a few of his closest friends in the office, and spoke of bringing the people of the office closer together to build strong bonds in the office so they could work together better, not only at their job, but in the world in general. By the end of his speech Serena was standing and cheering with the rest of the room, dabbing at tears in the corners of her eyes. Darien immediately became surrounded by men and women, shaking hands, giving hugs, and laughing at jokes. Serena realized this was Darien in real life, surrounded by friends. He was so much more than just a CEO of a major business. He was a human. A man. But a man she now realized she loved more than anything else in the world.

He finally made his way through the crowd and the party had returned to its original atmosphere. "What'd you think?" he asked sheepishly.

"You were amazing…" Serena whispered. They locked eyes. Light blue clashing with dark blue.

"Let's get out of here." Darien said, grabbing her hand. She followed him from the ballroom, both breaking into a run as they reached the hall much to the delight of the several people lingering near the doors. They barely made it to the elevator before Serena was pressed up against the wall, Darien's mouth crushed against hers and his hands up her dress, caressing her aroused nipples. She moaned against his mouth and pressed her hips against his. She felt his need for her through his pants and she rubbed against it with her groin sending a shudder through his body. The elevator opened at the pent house and they stumbled out before falling to the floor, entangled in limbs.

In two seconds Serena's dress flew through the air followed by Darien's shirt and jacket. Serena's hands ran over Darien's chest as his roved her breasts and stomach, leaving burning trails in their wake. His mouth clasped one nipple, teasing it with his tongue until she was bucking against him in pleasure. He laughed as she pulled at his pants, yanking them down to his ankles before he could help. She grabbed his hips and slid onto his erection, groaning happily. He groaned as well and started to thrust his hips with hers, going as deep as he could. She pushed his shoulder until he rolled onto his back and she was on top, her heels clicking on the floor as she moved up and down. His large hands gripped her hips, leaving red marks. They started moving faster, arching in pleasure as they neared climax. Serena reached it first, screaming her pleasure, her breasts thrust forwards as her back arched. Darien watched her for a moment, stroking her stomach before he began to move again, sliding in and out until he ejaculated inside of her. She moaned as the hot liquid spread through her body. She leaned on his chest, his penis still inside of her. He kissed her nose, stroking her back.

"That was amazing." He laughed. "I should give speeches more often."

Serena laughed, pulling herself up and retrieving her dress. Darien grabbed her wrist as she began to pull it over her head.

"Don't. Don't cover yourself up. It's just me." His dark eyes implored hers and she dropped the dress and kicked off her heels. Darien removed his shoes and pants and picked her up, threshold style, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Make love to me, Darien." Serena said hoarsely. "All night."

He laughed. "I'll try."

!#$%^&*()

So…did I make up for my long absence with that scene? Maybe a little? Love you all. 3


	9. Chapter 9

I don't remember if I've mentioned this before, but the titles are song titles because these are the songs I associate with each chapter. I call it interactive reading. Listen to the song while you read the chapter and it sort of takes it to the next level, you know? You may have to put the song on repeat though. I've got the whole playlist saved for when I write and it makes it a little easier to get some inspiration. The first 3 chapters also have songs associated with them and I'll post those as soon as I get the time.

!#$%^&*()

Fantasy Lover

By: MoonyGirl'04

Chapter 9: Better Than Me

The scent of chocolate mingled with coffee in the warm afternoon air. Darien had an arm wrapped around Serena's bare waist as they lay in bed, nibbling on brownies and sipping cappuccinos. Darien went from his brownie to Serena's neck, not knowing which one tasted better. Serena had all but forgotten her treats as she held onto Darien, snuggling into his chest happily. It was Heaven on Earth. But how long would it last? That question haunted both their minds as they lazed about the pent house. Already they'd made love 3 times that morning, not even counting how many times they'd done so the night before. They were both happily exhausted and yet still couldn't get enough of each other. Serena supposed that's what love was. A constant ache to be near them, to touch them, to reach those heights of pleasure together. But what would happen when the retreat was over?

Darien had finished his brownie and coffee and was now amusing himself with nibbling on Serena's ear and teasing her jaw line with his lips. Serena could feel his penis hardening again and was surprised at how quickly her body responded. It was like a chain reaction, when one of them felt the need, the other was soon to follow. Serena's lips met his in a deep kiss and he positioned his body over hers, his erection dipping into her already moist core when the bell rang.

"Shit," Darien cursed. Serena could feel him throbbing on the verge of her vagina, contemplating ignoring the caller. She resisted the urge to raise her hips, knowing it was probably an important issue for somebody to interrupt the CEO unannounced. He sighed as he pulled away, running to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and then throwing on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. "Someone had better be dead," Darien growled, throwing a longing look at Serena who was still stretched across the bed, her legs open and ready.

Serena giggled and pulled herself to a sitting position, listening as Darien stomped across the living room floor and pushed the button on the elevator speaker.

"What is it?" he barked.

"Mr. Shields?" an elderly woman's voice echoed. "This is Elaine Keiger. I was wondering if you might have a couple of minutes to discuss the merger. And I will require a few more signatures to insure the job security of my employees. That is, if you care to leave your lady friend…"

Darien released a string of obscenities as he raced back to the bedroom and threw on a button down shirt, hastily tucking it in. "I'll be back in less than an hour," he promised Serena, giving her lips a peck before flying back out the door. The elevator dinged as it closed and Serena leaned back into the pillows, sighing. Unlike Darien, a quick splash of cold water wasn't enough to quell the flame he'd kindled. She stood gingerly and made her way to the bathroom, hopping in the shower and letting the cool water calm her down.

As the shower was running Serena heard the elevator open and grinned, quickly shutting off the shower and wrapping up in her robe. "That was fast…" she giggled as she walked through the bedroom doorway.

Bret was leaning against the living room doorframe, smirking. "What a welcome." He snickered, running his eyes over her dripping form barely hidden by her silk robe.

"What are you doing here? Darien stepped out for a minute, he'll be right back." Serena replied, standing her ground, refusing to cross her arms over her chest and look at all defensive.

"No he won't. I made sure of that." Bret pushed himself from the doorframe and sauntered across the room planting himself just a few inches from Serena. Serena's heart responded to the proximity, hammering against her ribs painfully as her eyes widened. She was scared but she couldn't show it. That's what he wanted.

"Why would you do that?" Serena asked point blank.

"Because I wanted to rent you for the afternoon and I'm sure Darien wouldn't want to share." He pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and forced it in Serena's hand. Her fingers clasped it, but her eyes stayed on Bret's.

"I'm sorry but I'm not available, I'm engaged to Darien. Whatever this means to you," she shoved the money back at Bret. "You're wrong."

Bret laughed and extended the money back towards Serena. "No, I'm not." Serena looked at the money for one second before she turned around to flee to the bedroom balcony. She didn't know how she was going to escape from a penthouse balcony but at least somebody could hear her screaming. Bret grabbed her wrist before she got a foot away and crushed her to his chest, propelling her to the bed and pushing her down on it, knocking the wind out of her in his swiftness. "Excited are you? You should be. Darien is a child compared to me." He chuckled. He straddled her with his legs, pinning her to the bed as he removed his shirt.

"Please don't." Serena whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. The shock of what was happening kept her from crying out. She was a prostitute. Maybe she deserved what she got. Bret smirked before reaching for the tie on her robe and yanking it open, exposing Serena to his ogling eyes. His hands reached for her bare breasts, grasping them and pulling at them roughly. Serena closed her eyes, trying to imagine it was Darien touching her, but he would never hurt her like Bret was. He would never force himself on her. Bret moved his legs so he could grip Serena's hips and she felt his erection on her thigh, pulsing a sick heat against her skin. She clenched her thighs together and pulled her arms over her chest, her eyes still squeezed tight. If he hadn't had a grip on her knees she'd have curled into a ball, shut tight like a clam.

Bret laughed as he forced her thighs apart, trailing his hand up her skin and sticking a finger inside of her. It felt like Serena was losing her virginity all over again. As he pushed his finger in and out of her she cried. Her tight muscles refused to loosen and it felt like he was stabbing her. She cried out in pain as he forced his finger as deep inside of her as it would go.

"That's right, it's better than anything that nub of Darien's can give you isn't it?"

"You're hurting me!" Serena cried, pulling her arms tighter against her chest.

"You're just not used to the size." He positioned himself over her and whispered in her ear. "And that's just my finger." He laughed.

Serena whimpered as he pushed his hips to hers, preparing to enter her when suddenly he disappeared. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Darien standing above her, eyes wide and chest heaving. Bret was slumped against the bedroom wall, holding a bleeding ear and grinning at Darien.

"C'mon Darien. Friends are supposed to share." Bret laughed, standing slowly.

Darien ignored him and looked at Serena. "What's going on here?"

Serena was stunned into silence. She couldn't explain it to him. It was too horrifying. "He…knows." She gasped. That was all it took. Darien pulled Bret by his arm out of the bedroom and through the living room to the elevator.

"What gives you the right to invade my privacy, Bret? What the hell were you trying to prove?"

"Everyone glorifies you, only I know the trash you really are. I was just proving my hypothesis that your fiancé is a prostitute. She was certainly willing enough to climb into bed with me for a few hundred."

Darien spat in his face and threw him on the floor in front of the elevator doors. "You get out of my room. And if you tell anybody about any of this I swear I'll have you destroyed. And I know people Bret. Hundreds more than you and certainly more influential people than you could ever imagine. Remember that." The elevator opened and Bret limped onto it, scowling at Darien.

Serena was curled up on the bed when Darien came back in and when he sat beside her she wrapped her arms around his neck with a sob. Darien held her as she cried, rubbing her bare back and whispering comforting words in her hair. As she began to quiet her pulled her face out of his shoulder to look her in the eye.

"I need to know exactly what happened." He said. Serena nodded and wiped her cheeks with her still clenched fists.

"I need…shower first, please." She whimpered.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"NO!" she cried. She hurried to the bathroom and closed and locked the door leaving Darien on the bed. He heard the shower shut on and sighed. He knew that something horrendous had happened in his absence that led to Bret and Serena naked on his bed. He stood up quickly and called the front desk, ordering new sheets for the bed immediately. Then he picked up Bret's shirt from the floor (he'd managed to grab his pants) and tossed it in the fireplace, turning the dial to full blast. The flame burst to life in a violent spurt, engulfing the cotton easily and turning it to ash in a matter of minutes. The maid buzzed in next and quickly and artfully changed the sheets and made up the bed, smiling briefly at Darien as he tipped her before she left. The money laying on the bedroom floor was the next thing to go, he tossed it into the smoking flame, watching as the paper curled and turned to ash, until all that remained was a lump of blackened tar.

The shower shut off and Darien waited the couple of minutes it took for Serena to throw on a pair of jogging pants and t-shirt and to braid her hair before coming out of the bathroom and re-joining him on the bed.

"Thank you." She said, indicating the bed. She looked at the blazing fire for a second before taking a deep breath and meeting his eyes.

"He knows I'm a prostitute. I don't know how he found out. I've been getting weird vibes from him since I met him at the bar…that day you um…you know." Serena stuttered. "He came in right after you left and said he sent you away and then he offered me money." Here she got a determined look in her eye. "But I didn't take it. I mean, I held it but I didn't want it. I want you to know that. Anyway, I took off toward the balcony but he caught me." She held up her red and already swollen wrist and Darien took hold of it, rubbing soothing fingers over the throbbing flesh. Serena closed her eyes and sighed before continuing. "Then he…he forced himself on top of me and…he touched me." She tried to keep her voice steady, but it still cracked a little. "He would have raped me if you hadn't come in."

"Do you want to press sexual assault charges?" Darien asked immediately, still stroking her arm.

"I can't." Serena whimpered. "He'll expose you."

Darien placed a hand on her chin and Serena opened her eyes. "This isn't about me. Don't even worry about that."

Serena shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I still can't. What I do is illegal and it could hurt you and my mom and the girls I work with. I just can't…" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. Darien kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest, pulling her down on the bed slowly to hold her. But Serena's thoughts had turned inwards and they were racing a mile a minute as Darien soothed her physically. What had happened to her body today had been nothing. She'd relinquished rights to it years ago. But the danger she'd brought upon Darien and her mother and Raye and Mina…it was almost too much to bear. She loved them all too much to have her actions affect them. And yet she'd compromised her secret. Somehow. Bret had seen that she was a prostitute and it was her fault. She was marked. She suppressed a sob as she wondered how many other people knew her secret just by looking at her or even talking to her. She might as well have a big, red, "A" tattooed on her forehead.

It was too risky to stay any longer. She had to leave. As soon as she could. She'd have to convince Darien she was okay or she'd never have an opportunity to escape. To save him from her. She wrapped her arms around his chest and hid her face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent, kissing his warm skin. The thought of leaving him was almost too much to bear, but the thought of causing him trouble outweighed that. Darien's lips moved her forehead to her eyes and nose. Serena moaned and raised her lips to meet his. If they could have one more night together perhaps that would be enough to carry her through the rest of her life. Bret would not be her last. Darien would.

Darien pulled away as her hands focused on his pants, working at the button. "Serena," he sighed, pulling away. "You've had a traumatizing experience. We can't do this now, you need time to heal."

"No…I want to forget him. Please…Darien; erase his touch from my mind." Serena pleaded, looking up at him imploringly through her long eyelashes, hoping her vulnerable position would weaken him. It did. He lips came down on hers and his hands roved her body, leaving burning trails on her skin. After Bret, Darien's touch was divine and Serena felt herself responding immediately.

"I love you." Darien whispered, pulling away again and looking into her eyes.

Serena blinked back her tears and smiled up at him. "I love you." He smiled back down and returned to kissing her as tears slid down Serena's cheeks, staining the silk pillowcase beneath her head.

!#$%^&*()

It's not perfect but here it is. School is kicking my butt. I've never been much for editing but this is pretty raw, even for me. Lots of love and stay cool! I have fall break this week (and a three page paper) so hopefully I'll pop out another chapter for next week.


	10. Chapter 10

Crazy busy week, figured I'd take advantage of some down time to type up another chapter for you guys. Also, I feel like I've been really irresponsible with this story in not explaining that Serena and Darien have been using contraceptives. As far as it goes, let's assume as a prostitute Serena knows to be on the pill. As for condoms, well, shame on them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I admit to being totally, head over heels in love with it.

!#$%^&*()

Fantasy Lover

By: MoonyGirl'04

Chapter 10: Let It Go

Serena had to call Luna. The situation has escalated beyond her control. She felt like Luna had a right to know that one of her girls had been discovered. More than that though, she longed for a mother like figure to comfort her rumpled soul. And her own mother was far too gone in her condition to offer any sort of comfort, even comfort of memories from the past. No. Luna was the most logical person to turn to at a time like that. Or so she hoped.

"Luna Gekkou," a matronly voice echoed through the phone. She would never give her real name on the business phone; rather she'd given all her employees her personal number for emergencies only.

"Luna, it's Serena." She said quickly. "I need some advice."

"Serena," Luna sighed. "This line is not meant to be used as a Dear Sally inlet."

"I've been discovered." She replied flatly. Luna was silent.

"Where'd they send you?" she asked. Serena could hear papers rustling quickly through the phone as though Luna were rifling through them frantically.

"I've not been reported to the authorities." Serena reassured her. "Not yet. He's not trustworthy though, and…" she faltered, contemplating revealing the event to her.

"And?"

Serena sighed, she might as well tell her the whole story. "And he tried to force himself on me."

"Does your client know about any of this?" she asked, the papers gone silent.

"Yes, he witnessed the attack. And he kicked him out, but I don't want this to hurt Darien's reputation. What should I do?" Serena asked absently, tracing a finger over the window she's come to stand beside. The clouds had opened up on them and the afternoon's planned picnic had been cancelled, leaving Serena a free afternoon and Darien had gone to the bar to chat to his colleagues.

"Forget his reputation, this could put all of us in a federal prison." Luna grunted. "Not that I wouldn't take half of those judge bastards with me." She chuckled. "How much longer has Mr. Shields commissioned you for?" The papers began ruffling again, slower and quieter this time.

"Another month." It seemed like such a long time to go, yet not enough time to spend with him before she had to leave him forever. How could she forget him though? His kindness, his warmth, his eyes, those fathomless blues she could drown in quite happily. But most importantly, how could she forget their love? He'd said he loved her. And she knew she loved him in return. But how could love simply erase her past and bring them together? Certainly it wasn't strong enough to make her forget the last five years of her life.

"That's too long. Certainly something else could come up by then, some vendetta or malice against you. Unless you'd be willing to…"

"To what?" To spare Darien's good name she'd almost be willing to do anything. Almost.

"To silence his need."

"You mean, do business with him?" Serena realized with a pang in her heart. She'd truly wanted Darien to be her last. But if it could save him she'd do it."

"Or you could just accept half of what he owes you and make some excuse for coming back early, a family member or friend having an accident and such." Luna continued. What would Luna say when Serena showed up without any of the money? As her boss Luna was entitled to 40% of what each of her employees pulled in. She was also her own employee and only used the money to keep her business running and away from the scrutiny of the police. Rightfully she could demand the money from Serena's personal account. That would come up to a little under a million, which Serena certainly didn't have. But it was a risk she had to take. For Darien. For her own pride.

"Perhaps…" Serena whispered vaguely. "Take on Bret as a customer and spend these last few precious weeks with Darien? Or keep herself free from any touch but Darien's for the rest of her life, giving her something to hold on to for the rest of her life? The latter may seem selfish but she so little to hold onto, and the past month with Darien had been a Heaven in the Hell of her life.

"Serena, you need to think not only of yourself, but your client and you co-workers back here. One wrong move and you could bring us all to ruin." Luna explained in a low voice. "Measure your decision wisely."

There was silence on the line as Serena absorbed Luna's advice.

"Raye has been telling me some interesting things. About you and this Mr. Shields." Luna broke the lull. Serena gripped the phone tightly, silently cursing Raye. "She says she thinks you've developed feelings for him. Mina has also said something along those same lines." Another pause. "Is it true?"

"No." Serena replied, but she knew it wasn't a convincing answer with the way her voice wavered. "I mean, I…I don't know what to say." Luna went silent yet again.

"I think you need to make preparations for immediate departure. This is all too unsettling for my taste." Luna said. "I'll call the airline and see what their earliest available date is for a plane back here. Tie up any loose ends with Mr. Shields and this man who knows your secret, our secret. I'll expect you in my office no later than Monday." The phone clicked and the line went dead. It was Thursday. Just three more days with Darien. It was all for the best. Luna wouldn't make arrangements if it weren't so.

Serena's fingers were moving on the phone before she really realized who she was calling and Raye answered on the first ring. "Serena? What's wrong?" Raye asked quickly.

"I'm coming home Monday." She replied. "Luna thinks my assignment has been…compromised by my…um…feelings for the client." Serena was taking deep , gulping breaths by then, trying to repress her sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Serena." And then the flood gates opened. Serena bowed low over her lap, tears streaming over her cheeks and staining her jeans. Raye was silent on the phone as Serena's sobs echoed over the line.

"I love him, Raye." Serena whispered as her tears finally faltered. "But it's the right thing to do." Serena explained the altercation with Bret and the position it could put Darien and his company into. "Those thousands of people, Raye. I could ruin him and his business and then where would they work? How would they feed their families? And then there's you and Mina…If anything happened to all of you because of me…" Serena bit her lips, suppressing another sob.

"Nobody ever said it was an easy job." Raye replied quietly. "But remember why you did it in the first place. Remember your mother. Maybe that will help the pain."

Serena thought of her mother, being taken care of in a clean facility, with knowledgeable nurses and aides. People who could provide the care she so desperately needed. Then she imagined what would have become of her mother had she not taken on the job. She couldn't possibly have afforded such a place on a minimum wage salary.

"I know. I have no regrets for caring for my mother." Serena said. Her tears had stilled and she sat still, calm finally. "I'm quitting."

"I know." Raye said. "I can't say that I blame you. What about Luna's commission? I know you too well to believe you'll actually take the money."

"I'm going to ask for forbearance so I can go to school. I'm going to pay it back with clean money. I think she won't object after this."

"No. Luna only wants what's best for you Serena. She doesn't want to see any of us get hurt more than we have to." Raye's words were slow and comforting. Serena knew they were true. For all her logic, Luna was a mother to them all. She was there when Serena sold her virginity, there when she had her first violent client, there through pregnancy scares, birthdays, everything for the last 5 years. She was invested in her employees.

"You're right. So is she." Serena sighed. "I just needed a friend. Thanks Raye." Serena whispered before hanging up. She didn't move from her spot by the window until Darien came back, startling her from her thoughts.

"Hello, Serena. Did you have a good day?" he asked, coming to kiss her lips gently.

"Yep," she replied, forcing a smile. She followed him into the living room where he settled on the sofa, opening his arms to her. It was so simple, yet intimate. Serena could hardly get used to his attention, it was so different from what she was used to. Yet, as she settled into his arms she could recall seeing her parents in this same position many times as she and Sammy played on the floor, hearing whispered words of love and happiness. It brought tears to her eyes and an intense longing she'd never felt before. She could almost see her own children, dark haired and blue eyed playing amongst a living room floor strewn with toys as Darien and her watched with rapture at their innocence. She wrapped her arms around his chest tightly and buried her face in his neck, hiding the sudden moistness in her eyes.

Darien rubbed her back, soothingly, oblivious to her inner turmoil, perhaps engrossed in his own, Serena didn't know.

"I love you," Serena whispered, desperate to share something with him, no matter what it was. She wanted to open up to him completely, like the day at the picnic, and the ball. But he couldn't know her plans. He might try to stop her and then what would become of them?

He tilted her head up and smiled at her, kissing her nose softly. "I love you to." He laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Serena admitted truthfully, breaking into a wide grin. Maybe she'd have to leave him in three days, but she could forget that for now. Now he was hers. And she wouldn't waste a minute of it anymore on worry. They spent the evening in the kitchen as Darien whipped up quesadillas and homemade tortilla chips. Serena watched him in wonder, allowing herself to imagine him cooking in their own kitchen, in their own home.

After dinner Darien had to attend another business meeting, cursing as he slipped into a suit jacket. He kissed Serena, lingering as his hands caressed her back, bending her back slightly before he pulled away, leaving them both gasping slightly. "We'll continue that when I get back." He smirked before taking off in the elevator.

Gone again, Serena returned to her spot by the window to wait for Darien's return. Without his warm presence in the room she felt cold and empty. Her phone buzzed where she had left it on the windowsill. She glanced briefly at the caller id before she flipped it open.

"Hello Mina," she said, feigning a cheerful voice.

"Serena," she began seriously. "I am not a child and I do not need to be protected so you can drop that fake voice."

So Mina knew. "I'm sorry Mina." Serena said her voice quiet. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Raye told me everything. But I had to wheedle even that out of her. You can't just leave him, Serena. That's not fair to you or to him."

"It's for the best though Mina."

"How is breaking both your hearts for the best? It's cruel and unnecessary. There's no reason you can't live happily ever after with Darien." Mina's voice was optimistic. And young. And so very naïve. It made Serena angry.

"I can't be with him Mina. I can't be with anybody!" Serena shouted, the tears always so near the surface sprang forth. "I'm damaged! I'm a whore! Who would want me after they found out what I've done?"

Mina's reply was quiet. "You're not a whore. Neither am I or Raye." Her voice was thick and Serena knew she'd made her cry and she instantly felt repentant.

"I didn't mean to say…I'm sorry." Serena whispered.

"You have this delusion that you're trash. But you're my best friend. And the best person I know. You've sacrificed your entire life to protect your mother. Most people would turn her over to the state rather than do that. You're kind and funny and smart. Your past does not dictate who you are. It's how you treat people. That's all that truly matters in the end. That's all people will remember when you're gone."

Serena was crying. Words so simple and sincere, yet they hit at the very core of her darkest fears, that she was little less than human because of the course she'd taken to help her mother. The judgments she'd always imagined from any guy she might date, what her mother would think if she knew, what her father and brother would think…

"Mina," she cried. "When did you get so strong?"

"You and Raye underestimate me," she chuckled without humor. "Seriously though Serena. Think about it. Don't just come back because Luna tells you to. Listen to your heart. If it truly tells you to come back then I won't say anything. But don't do anything that will haunt your life with regrets."

"I will," Serena answered truthfully. They talked a few minutes longer about Mina's latest appointment before hanging up.

"Listen to your heart," Serena whispered. What did that mean though? The heart was not always the most logical of organs. Shouldn't her brain have a certain investment in the decision as well? She ran her hands distractedly through her hair, forgetting she'd braided it back and succeeded in mussing it beyond repair. She pulled the braid out and ran her fingers through it. She remembered when her mother would brush it when she was a little girl, wondering aloud where she'd gotten the color. Her mother and father had both had brown hair, even Sammy. But hers had always been a stubborn, golden blond. Her father used to call her his angel.

So many ghosts in her past, so much pain. And if she listened to her brain there was so much more to come. But if she listened to her heart, and with every beat she heard Darien's name, it could endanger all of them. A whooshing sound from the foyer startled Serena and she ran to the living room, her heart hammering against her chest, dreading seeing Bret again. It was only the capsule system, used to deliver messages to the rooms, without disturbing the guests. She pulled it from the compartment, preparing to leave it on the coffee table when she saw her name was on the outside.

It took exactly two seconds for her to rip it open and read its contents before she ripped it to shreds and threw it into the fireplace, watching momentarily as the pilot flame engulfed it, before fleeing to the bedroom to throw all her things into her suitcase and disappear into the night. In the flame the words, "get out now or your pretty boy's secret will be broadcast to the entire company, as well as the authorities" Seemed to burn a sick red before turning to ash with the rest of the paper, as if the devil himself had written them.

!#$%^&*()

^_^ Enjoy my lovelies!


	11. Chapter 11

….Over a year….I'm so sorry! School, I've had a lot of health problems, two surgeries, and my grandfather passed away, it's all sort of come to a head. So, FINALLY without further ado, the conclusion to the far too stretched out Fantasy Lover.

!#$%^&*()

Fantasy Lover

By: MoonyGirl'04

Chapter 11: Fly Me to the Moon

Darien sauntered out of the elevator, a satisfied grin on his face. "Honey, I'm home!" he called joking, swinging out of his jacket and laying it on the couch. The suite was strangely quiet and he wondered in dismay if Serena had already fallen asleep. His meeting had gone a little later than he'd thought but it had been very successful. He'd succeeded in securing the merger and they'd signed all the paperwork over a celebratory bottle of champagne.

"Serena?" he called again, passing to the bedroom. It was empty, the bed tidily made and a piece of notebook paper rested on his pillow. His heart gave a strange leap of fear as he crossed the room and picked it up. It was written in a neat, girlish hand, Serena's, he realized.

"Dear Darien," he read aloud, his voice echoing back at him tauntingly. "I'm afraid something has come up with my mother. I must return home immediately to take care of it. Please don't follow me. What he had this summer was special, but it wasn't real. You and I belong to two different worlds. You, to a glamorous, successful, bright one, and I to a seedy and despicable one. Maybe you've forgotten what I am, most of my clients try to convince themselves I'm just another girl, but I'm not. I'm a prostitute, a "Lady of the Night". You could never be happy with me knowing my past. Please, for my sake, forget me. Marry a good girl and have pure children. Live the life with her you could never have with me, I know it's what you want. Be happy. With good wishes, Serena."

Darien stared at the page long after he'd read her name aloud. He could not believe she was gone. That's she'd just disregarded their feelings for one another. He didn't care what was in her past. Everyone made mistakes. Sometimes life handed a crap hand to some people. He stood, dropping the paper to the floor and meandering to the living room. His footsteps echoed around the suddenly vast suite, his breathing and the beat of his heart his only companions. He's spent far too long living alone that the sudden appearance of Serena into his heart had thrown him off. He was haunted by the idea of not having her around. He knew he'd never love another person as he'd loved her.

He sat on the couch, staring blankly into the cold fireplace. Perhaps he loved her because she was damaged. He was damaged. The death of his parents made him different from everybody else he'd met in the upper class circle. But with Serena he didn't have to hide anything. Their relationship had been deep.

The whoosh of the message system stirred him from his thoughts and he stood to retrieve it, moving as if in a daze. He pulled the rolled up paper from the plastic container and gazed over the words, hardly absorbing them. It was from Brad, the VP. A surge of irritation swept through Darien at his intrusion in his turmoil.

"I was just wondering if I could entreat you and your lovely fiancé to join me for breakfast tomorrow to celebrate the merger. I would be honored by your presence."

Darien crumpled the paper and threw it at the fireplace, missing by a few inches. He sighed, leaning over to pick it up when he saw the charred paper. Most of it had turned to ash, but a small piece had been left smoldering just out of the pilot flame's reach. He reached for the still white tip and pulled it out. The charred part broke away, leaving a trail of ash on the stones of the fireplace. Only two words could be seen on the bit of paper. "…authorities. Brad." He clenched his fist over the paper as realization set in. She'd been scared away. He dropped the paper and rushed for the elevator, punching the floor number he knew Brad was on. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

!#$%^&*()

Serena dragged her suitcase through the terminal, not bothering to stop and search for a luggage cart. She had to get out. She couldn't stay a second longer. She had to protect him. She ran up to the desk, dropping her suitcase, she rubbed a red hand across her damp forehead. "I need a ticket to New York City, leaving tonight, preferably in the next hour?" Serena rushed, cranking open her wallet and pulling out the emergency credit card Luna had given all her employees.

The lady behind the desk tapped at the computer, her brows pulled down in practiced concentration. "I'm afraid we're all booked up until tomorrow afternoon. Our earliest available seat is on the 747 at 2:00pm."

Serena sighed, extending her credit card. "That's fine." She didn't relish spending the next 14 hours in an airport terminal, especially this close to Brad. She hoped he wouldn't figure out where she'd gone and come tracking her. But it'd be worse if Darien came after her. She pulled her suitcase behind her and settled in the waiting area on one of the uniform, hard-plastic chairs. She flipped open her cell phone and was relieved to see that she had no messages. She hoped that by the time Darien returned he would think it was too late to come after her. She sighed again and stared around the terminal. It was slightly crowded, people walked back and forth from the cafeteria to the bathrooms to the various gates as flight departures were announced.

A woman tried to calm a wailing baby two rows over and a man chattered obnoxiously into his cell phone behind her, no doubt contributing to the baby's unwillingness to calm down. Children ran around as their harried parents rifled through belongings, searching for some necessity or another. Everyone seemed to have their own set of concerns, though Serena doubted any of them were as dark as hers. She wished her biggest worry was forgetting a child's favorite toy. She held the future of her employer's company and Darien's in the palm of her hand. It was a heavy burden.

"Lost in thought?" A familiar and bone-chilling voice murmured in her ear. Serena stood up, stumbling against her suitcase. Brad stood in front of her, a cocky grin tugging at his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Serena whispered, trying to control her voice. She didn't want to show fear. She didn't want Brad to know he held any power over her. Of course, if that were true she wouldn't have left.

"I heard you'd left and figured you could use some company until your flight departs. Perhaps we can have dinner at the airport hotel. We can rent a room and dine in peace. It could be quite pleasant."

"No, thank you." Serena replied politely, taking the seat beside the one she'd vacated.

"Oh, that's funny," he chuckled, moving closer and leaning towards her, he dropped his voice to a hoarse whisper. "You said that like you had a choice."

Serena's eyes widened in fear as he grabbed her upper arm and suitcase, pulling both with him effortlessly. A scream built in her throat but another whispered threat from Brad silenced her.

"If you scream I'll tell the police everything. You take me down, I'm taking the rest of you down with me."

A tear escaped down Serena's cheek as she realized he was right. She had no protection because of what she was. He would get away with whatever he was planning to do, and she had a pretty good idea what that was. He pulled her out of the airport terminal and towards a waiting cab, waving for the driver to open the trunk. He kept a firm grip on Serena's arm in case she decided to run as he threw her suitcase in the trunk, slamming it.

"Please don't do this," Serena begged quietly, tears flowing freely now and dampening her t-shirt.

"It's what you're for," Brad sneered. "Don't act like some a victim, you hypocrite. What makes Darien better than me?" He opened the cab's back door and pushed her in, following quickly. "I'm just as successful, just as eligible. Why would you flaunt yourself for him and not for me? Normal women find me quite desirable, you know?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt your pride, Brad, but I didn't mean anything personal. This was my last client. I'm planning on going to school. I don't want to be what I am."

"What a shame. I'm sure you're very good at what you do, for your sake, you'd better be." He chuckled again.

Serena bent over her lap and cried. She knew she would not be able to negotiate with him. He was too stubborn, too self-important. She had injured the pride of a very dangerous and unstable man.

"Is she alright?" the cab driver asked from the front seat, his voice somewhat muffled by the Plexiglas divider.

"Oh yes, she's just had some bad news from home. Her mother has taken ill." Brad lied smoothly and somewhat truthfully. Serena glared at him, knowing he'd been poking around in her private life.

"You are just evil." Serena growled, wiping tears from her cheeks and neck. She desperately wished she could tell the cab driver that she was being kidnapped but Brad's threat kept his incriminating secret.

They drove in silence a few minutes longer until Brad glanced out his window in confusion. "Where have you taken us? I told you the airport hotel, why are we on the freeway?"

"It's a short cut. There's a traffic jam on Third Street."

"Hmph," Brad leaned back against the car seat before returning to torturing his victim. "You can't seriously be opposed to this, you've had thousands of "clients", and I'm a catch compared to all of them."

"I have not had thousands of clients. I'm not that kind of…" Serena glanced at the cab driver and leaned back against the car seat as well. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I went to Yale," Brad laughed. "If anyone in this car is clueless, it's you, my dear naïve child."

"Obviously, your education went to waste."

The cab gave a sudden lurch before Brad could reply as the cab pulled onto the shoulder of the freeway. Cars whizzed by, honking angrily. The cab driver had jumped out and crossed to Brad's door before Serena realized what had happened. He pulled him out by the neck of his suit, throwing him against the car. He pulled the cab cap from his head.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed, partly in fear, partly in relief.

"You really think you were going to get away with this?" Darien growled, slamming him against the car for emphasis.

Brad winced but he kept his smirk. "Yes, and I still will. I know her secret. And yours. You hit me or hurt me in anyway and I'll be on my way to the authorities before you can blink."

"I had something a little more permanent in mind than just hurting you."

Serena scrambled from the cab and pulled on Darien's arm. "Don't do anything to him, Darien. He could ruin you and my friends."

"I doubt that." Darien pushed him harder against the cab.

"Please, Darien. He's not worth it."

Darien sighed, clenching his fists over the now wrinkled fabric of Brad's suit before releasing him. Free from Darien's grasp, Brad sank against the car, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Just one little appointment with me will make this all go away, you know?" Brad offered, attempting to straighten his suit. Darien growled, turning back to Brad threateningly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he shouted.

"I think I'm the man who's carried this company on his back for the past ten years. I'm the man who's done all the dirty work to keep us going when you were too much of a sissy to do what needed to be done. And I'm a man of opportunity. When I see something I want, I take it."

"You're disgusting," Darien spat, wrapping a protective arm around Serena. "She isn't something you can just lay claim to, Serena is a person. A loving, deep person with emotions and a past and potential. And you will not lay a hand on her. I'll go to prison first."

"Well then, your wish may just come true." Brad taunted him, pulling out his cell phone.

"No!" Serena exclaimed, pulling from Darien's warm embrace. "I'll do it, just please, don't call the police."

"No, Serena!" Darien grabbed her hand, a desperate look in his eyes. "I won't let you do this. You're so much better than this!"

"I have to, Darien. For you, for Mina and Raye and Luna…" Her eyes were running with tears again. "For my mother." She pried her hand from his grip and turned to Brad with resignation.

"See?" Brad chuckled, reaching for Serena's arm. "I always get what I want."

Before his fingers could touch her skin, Darien's fist collided with Brad's nose, sending him reeling back. Blood poured from the wound as Brad turned towards him with an enraged look.

"You'll pay for that, big time." He shouted in a nasal voice.

"Darien," Serena pleaded.

"Just try to do something," Darien warned. "You won't do anything and you know it. You're a coward. I will not allow you to take advantage of her, or me. Back off, Brad."

Brad glared at Darien as his blood poured from his nose, over his lips and dripped from his chin. "Just take her. She isn't worth this much trouble anyway." Brad turned to walk away. "I can't believe you'd protect a piece of trash like her."

"I'm not trash!" Serena screamed before Darien could react. "You're the evil one here." She raised her head, tilting her chin proudly. "I'm a good person, a good daughter and a good friend. How many people can say the same about you?"

Brad snorted then winced before walking down the freeway's shoulder towards the hospital exit. They watched him disappear down the dimly lit asphalt. Serena turned to Darien, relief and anxiety warring within her. "How did you find out?" she finally whispered.

"I found part of the note he wrote you. When I went to confront him he was gone. I figured he'd gone after you so I followed you both to the airport and while he was inside I paid his taxi driver to let me borrow his car."

"Thank you," Serena said, awkwardly. "I…I couldn't let him destroy everything you worked so hard for."

Darien smoothed Serena's cheek with the back of his hand, running his thumb over her bottom lip. "None of that means anything without somebody to share it with. When I found your note, I felt something inside me die. Something new and tender that you had kindled, that without your care would wither away. I didn't want to lose that. Stay with me, Serena." He pleaded, his bottomless eyes pulling her in as a tide to the sea.

"What about Brad?"

"Don't worry about him. He won't say anything. He knows nobody will take his word over mine. He's only the VP of the company because his father was my prior VP. When he passed away I gave the job to his son, hoping he'd inherited some of his father's excellent business skills. The only skills he had were what he said before, back alley dealings that did more hurt than good for my company."

"Darien, Brad isn't the only person who could hurt you. If somebody else found out about my past, your competitors, they'd ruin you. I can only bring you embarrassment and ruin." Serena sobbed quietly.

Darien pulled her against his chest, cradling her head. "I don't care what anyone says, Serena. I don't care if I have to go to prison to earn my right to be with you. But it won't come to that. I will protect you anyway I can. If we have to move to the most remote place in the world, as long as you're with me, I couldn't care less. I love you."

Serena smiled up at Darien, though tears were still spilling down her cheeks. "I love you to." She replied. His lips met hers in a deep, slow kiss. Fire swelled in Serena's veins and gave her strength. With Darien beside her, she could do anything.

!#$%^&*()

A Year Later…

!#$%^&*()

Serena and Darien walked into their rehearsal dinner, arm in arm. Friends and family greeted them warmly, wishing them the best and raising glasses to a long and happy marriage. Squeals from a corner drew their attention and Serena was called over. She kissed Darien's cheek, blushing a little at the catcalls from the watching crowd and walked over to where her friends sat.

"Oh, Serena!" Mina squealed, jumping up and embracing her tightly. "I still can't believe you're getting married tomorrow!"

"Really? After all the bridesmaid stuff we had to do these past six months didn't prepare you?" Raye said sarcastically, grinning. Serena stuck her tongue out at her before they all erupted in giggles.

"Just like little girls," Luna sighed as she walked over from her table.

"Thanks for coming, Luna." Serena said, hugging her former employer. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you."

Luna smiled. "I believe it would have happened anyway. He's your soul mate. Soul mates have a way of finding each other." Serena smiled back.

Luna's had shut down her business nine months ago. She told Serena she couldn't bear to see another of her employees go through what Serena went through and she was tired of dealing with horny old men. Then she eloped with one of their best customers. Serena couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Raye had taken another job at a photography studio; she had a gift with cameras apparently. Mina enrolled as a freshman at the state university and joined a sorority as soon as she could. Serena had finished her first year at Columbia University with a G.P.A. of 4.0, a fact her fiancé was very proud of.

Serena waved goodbye to her friends and rejoined Darien, twining her hand in his and leaned against him happily. She sighed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Brad had disappeared after that night on the freeway. His resignation came through an e-mail and nobody had seen him since. Serena was still nervous, but Darien had a way of reassuring her that completely cleared her mind. She smiled up at him. She was blindingly happy. She couldn't imagine a better life than the one she was planning with Darien.

A gasp arose from a corner of the room and Serena glanced over, tensing. Her cousins were staring, seemingly awestruck by the couple who stood in the doorway. Serena stood up to get a better look and felt her knees go weak. Darien gripped her elbow before she could fall, chuckling.

"Mom," Serena whispered, blinded by tears. She turned to Darien who only smiled mischievously back at her. "You planned this?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"We planned it. I paid a visit to your mom to ask her permission to marry you. She said I could but only if she gave you away."

"But she doesn't remember me." Serena whispered as her mother and the nurse approached slowly.

"She seemed to know you pretty well when I asked. I asked the doctors about her condition and they said she was responding very well to treatments and she has stabilized for the moment." He turned her to face him. "It's not a cure though; she'll have bad days again. But I knew you wouldn't truly be happy without her here." Serena nodded. She understood her mother's condition was degenerative. But she'd never dreamed she'd get to do even this.

She left Darien's side and approached her mother, smiling tentatively. "Mom?" She asked.

"Serena," her mom murmured, holding out her arms. Serena wrapped herself in her mother's embrace, warm tears of happiness spilling down her cheeks. Now everything was truly perfect.

The End

!#$%^&*()

Phew! That took me awhile. Once again, I am sorry. If I ever write another Sailor Moon fan fiction, I promise to write the whole thing before uploading. It isn't fair to you, the readers, to get immersed in a story only to have to wait over a year for it to get finished. I only have a year and a half of school left so maybe then I'll come back. Or who knows? Maybe I'll be able to squeeze in a couple more stories between classes and work. Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is encouraged, flames are not. Lots of love!


End file.
